A New Dark World
by AngelNatari
Summary: Serenity is the cousin of Anna on her mother's side. Since Anna's family is now gone Serenity's family moves into the castle to take their place. Something happens there that she could never imagine. This is my first story on here so go easy on me. The Cover For This Is Used Under The Fair Rights Act. All Rights Go To Their Owners.
1. Chapter 1

You ever get feel like you have been through life before? Like some part of you somehow remembers people, places and stuff like that? I sure have especially since my family had to move to Transylvania to take over for my cousins who mysteriously disappeared. That is really all my father told me about our family from here. My mother however told me that there was so kind of curse with Dracula and him dying again but I guess you really can't kill him but I don't remember that much to be honest. I walked into the castle with my mother and father, I am an only child. As we walked through the castle my father told me of my cousins who disappeared but not how or why this did so.

I walked into one of the bedroom and put my bag down. Creepy old place if you ask me full of weapons though so I am guessing no one will want to break in here. I stand up and look around as I start to unpack my things but I swear I can sense someone watching me. However every time I turn around there is no one there. It must just be my imagination. At least that is what I tell myself as I finish un packing and lay down in bed. All I need to do is catch up on so much needed sleep I tell myself as I close my eyes.

That night I dreamed of a man, a handsome man with long black hair when a woman out of nowhere came up to me and told me not to go near him. She looked a lot like the picture my father showed my of my cousin Anna. She had long curly brown hair and a sword on her side. I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around. Still alone. Then I hear a blood curdling scream. I run outside my room and there stands a woman with one of our guards throats in her mouth. I scream as loud as I can and start running the halls of the castle. "I always love a dinner that makes us chase it!" the woman yells and starts chasing after me. Oh dear god just keep running feet don't give up on me now I tell myself as I look behind me and see the woman catching up to me as I hit something and fall to the ground. I look up and there is the man that I saw in my dream. "Hello Serenity" the man says. "Master you got to her before I did." The woman says. "No this one is not for eating she is much like her cousin a strong fighter. Maybe another bride for me?" he asks. Hell no there is no way I would let him turn me! I quickly kick him and start running the other direction. "That just makes me want you even more Serenity!" he yells at me.

I run to my parents room and see two other women holding them and my parents are bleeding. "Ahahah!" I yell then I feel a glove come over my mouth. "Keep still and I will get you out of here alive." A man's voice says. I keep still as he takes me out of the room and we go into the hall of weapons. I turn around and see the man he is tall wearing a long overcoat and a hat. "Grab a weapon and be ready to fight if the need for it comes." He tells me as he gets a gun ready. "Are you sure a gun will work on whatever they are?" I ask him as I look over the weapons. "If you have a better plan to at least stun vampires please do tell me." He tells me as he aims at the door. "Vampires? I thought they were just myth's. I say as I put a sword belt around my side and put a sword in my belt. "You can argue with them when they come for us." He tells me. The door start to shake. "Oh dear god." I say almost unknowingly. "I would start praying or getting ready to fight." He tells me. The doors burst open. "Keep him busy" the man with the long hair tells the three women. "Serenity come out come out wherever you are." He says as I hide beside a bookcase. "I can smell you so I know you have not left." He says looking around. As I turn the other way to see if the area is clear I run right into him and he takes my head and kisses me. I take my dagger and with all of my strength stab him right in the heart. He pulls away from our kiss and smiles. "That will not kill me Serenity. You give a good effort though." He says with a laugh as he pulls the dagger out and throws it aside.

I manage to push him off me for a moment when I see the other man in trouble about to be bitten. I run to him risking my own life I take my sword and run one of the women through. "Master she's here" she yells for the man. "Serenity I do not take hurting my brides kindly." The man says as I turn around and see him walking my way. I grab the bride and brush her to the side and grab the man and run out of the room. "Any ideas?" I ask him as we keep running. "Window?" he says with a smile. "You mean like jump?" I ask him with terror in my eyes. "We won't die." He tells me as he takes my hand and we jump out of the window. "I will get you Gabriel" Dracula says as he looks out of the broken window.

~All Rights Go To Their Owners, I Only Own Serenity Plus Her Mother and Father~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I open my eyes and see that I am looking up at the night sky when I feel someone start to move next to me. I quickly look over and it's the man from before. "Well I was right, we are still alive." He tells me as I slowly sit up. "That was a long fall though" I tell his as I massage my neck. "Not really about ten feet. Come on we have to get going before he finds us." He tells me as he stands up. "No! First tell me what is going on here?! First my cousins go missing then we have to come here and take over for them and now vampires killing my family and then you come to I am guessing save me." I ask him. "First off your cousins haven't disappeared, they're dead. When I heard your family was coming to take their place I tried to get to you as fast as I could. At least I saved you." He tells me as he searches around the area. "What in the world are you looking for?" I ask him. "My hat, jumping out the window made me loose it. We have to meet up with my friend in town. To get you to a safe place." He tells me as he find his hat and puts it back on. "I don't know who you even are! Thanks for saving me and all but there is no way I am going anywhere with you." I tell him as I start to walk the opposite way of him. "Wait!" he tells me as he grabs my arm and turns me to him. "You want to know who I am? I have been called many things but I go by Van Helsing." He tells me. "The monster hunter? I have only seen wanted signs for you." I tell him as he looks around us. "I will explain more just please come into the town, it is not safe here." He tells me. "Why should I?" I ask him. "I don't have time to argue" he tells me as he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. "What the heck do you think you are doing?! Put me down or I will scream!" I yell at him. "Do that and he will find us and kill us both." He says and keeps walking. Ugh well I don't want to die tonight so I keep silent as he keeps walking.

We finally reach the town and he puts me down as we walk into a tavern and see a man in a brown monks clothes with some gadget in his hand. "Carl, I was only able to save the girl. The others were killed and he has three new brides." Van Helsing tells the man as he looks up from his work. "One out of three is better than nothing I suppose." The man says as he looks me over. "What are you looking at?" I ask him. "Reminds me a lot of Anna." He tells Van Helsing. "You remember your cousin?" the man asks me. "No, I never met her so I can't so that I would remember her." I tell him as I sit down in a chair. "Sad to hear that, I thought your mother and Anna's mother were very close." The man tells me. "I wouldn't know I never met my Aunt either. That is why it surprised me when we got a letter saying we needed to come here and take over for them." I tell him as I look around the room. "Dear girl that letter was not from them. They were already dead. I believe Dracula did this thinking Anna would have wrote you telling you where the monster went." The man tells me. My mind started to race. A letter from Anna, I did get an odd letter but it didn't say who it was from. "Did you ever get a letter from her?" Van Helsing asks me. "I did get an odd letter but I don't know if it was from her or not. Even if I did I don't trust either of you enough to show it to you or tell you what was in it." I say as I stand up from the chair. "Where are you going?" the man asks me. "I am better off alone, if what you say about my cousin is true then I will get her murderer and I will avenge my family as well." I tell him. "Anna was stronger and smarter than you and she still didn't make it. Believe me I was there." Van Helsing says as he looks up at me. "For all I know about you Van Helsing you could be the one that killed her." I say as I turn around and walk out the door.

It's better this way. I don't need two men who I don't even know to follow me around and tell me what to do. If the weird guy from before want to come for me then this time I will be ready. The clouds then come over the city. "Hide they are coming!" a random woman from the village yells. The villagers start to panic and run in different directions. "What in the world is wrong with these people?" I ask when I hear flapping in the air. "Grab what you can! The master needs more blood" I hear a woman yell. I quickly duck into a house and shut the door. "No Momma Poppa!" I hear a young girl scream. I run inside the room and see the young girl looking out a crack in the window shutters. I look through and see two of the creatures grab a man and woman. "Help them please!" the little girl begs me. "oh for god's sake." I say as I take out my sword and run outside. "HEY IT'S ME YOU WANT!" I yell into the air. Of course I get their attention and the two brides drop the man and woman. "Get her" one tells the other. I start to run through the town when I grabbed and pulled into a small alley. "What do you think you are doing?" a man asks me. I look up and see Van Helsing there with the other man. "You are either very brave or very stupid" the man says. "I had to save that girl's parents." I tell him as I pull my arm away from his grasp. "We have to take her to Rome, she is definitely not safe here." The other man says.

"Serenity" I hear the man from my dreams call out into the city. "Don't answer him. Dracula will only kill you or make you his bride either fate is one I doubt you would want." Van Helsing tells me. I keep still and close my eyes. "Do not hide from me young one. Your cousin tried once and she was killed by the man no doubt standing right in front of you." Dracula says. I open my eyes and stare right into Van Helsings. He looks away from me and down at the ground. "I will find you Serenity and you will become mine." Dracula says as he wonders through the village. I then hear the little girl from before start screaming. "No let me go!" the little girl pleads with one of the brides. "She was with this girl, I can smell her on the child." The bride tells Dracula. "Ah hello little one." Dracula says. "I will not let him hurt a child." I tell them as I walk out onto the streets. "You found me, here I am" I say as Dracula nudges the little girl to the side. "A love for children I see, you would give your life for someone you do not even know?" Dracula asks me. "That child has done nothing to deserve whatever you were thinking to do to her." I tell him as he finally reaches me. "It was true what I told you, the one and only Van Helsing was the one who killed your cousin Anna." He tells me as he starts to circle me. "Join me and I can help you avenge her death" he tells me.


	3. Chapter 3

~Trying A New Format This Time~ ~Any Questions Or Comments Are Welcomed~

Chapter 3

"Do you know the truth about your history Serenity or does some of it seem like a blur?" Dracula asks as he stops to look into my eyes.

I know he is trying to confuse me and make me think that he can help me. I know not to trust him though. There is something about him that fascinates but also revolts me at the same time. Is that even possible.

Dracula grabs my arm. "Did you hear me correctly Serenity?" he asks.

I pull away from his hand. "Let's just stick with one subject at a time shall we pal?" I tell him. He looks me over up and down.

"You would make a fine bride for me, long beautiful red hair darker then I have seen before. You skin the color of snow and your eyes the color of the forest. Truly a beautiful woman standing before me." He tells me as one on his fingers touch my arm.

"I bet you say that to all the girls before you suck them dry." I say sarcastically as I look at the brides who avoid eye contact with me.

"You have a fighting spirit, I can give you something no other man on this earth can give you." He tells me as he holds my face in his hands and stare into my eyes.

What's going on I am starting to feel really dizzy and tired. I suddenly feel drawn to him. Ok I know that something really wrong is happening but I can't control myself as he pulls by body to his.

"Get your hands off her!" Carl says as he runs out of the alley with no weapons at all. Dracula then turns his attention to him.

"Leana, help yourself to him." Dracula says but he looks back and sees Leana is not there.

"Here I am master." Leana says as she comes forward with a now unarmed Van Helsing. Dracula turns me around still in some kind of trance as he goes to Van Helsing.

"I take it you have not told her the history of her family or that you truly loved her so called cousin?" Dracula asks him. Van Helsing does not reply. "Judging by your silence I will take that as a no. Don't worry I will tell her." Dracula says as he is about to bite Van Helsing.

"NO!" I yell out as Dracula stops and looks back at me.

"Something you wish to say my dear?" Dracula asks me as he slowly moves away from Van Helsing.

I walk forward to Dracula while still keeping Van Helsing in my sights. "I will go with you and you can make me whatever you want…Master." I say. Oh I cannot tell you how hard it was just to say that word.

"Make you mine forever?" he asks as he brushes a piece of my hair from my face.

I look up at him and lean in and kiss him with more passion then I have in my entire life. Dracula grabs my body and pulls me forward closer to his body as he pulls his lips away from mine.

"Come my brides, we have better things to do than worry with the likes of him. We have a new bride to make." Dracula says as he takes my hand.

The brides let go of Van Helsing and Carl and take off into the air. Dracula and I continue just to walk as if we had no a care in the world.

What in the world was I thinking? I just saved the man who may have killed my cousin and now I am about to become a bride of Dracula. Well I can say that I definitely know how to get myself in a lot of trouble in less than an hour.

I am taken into a cold dark room only lit with a few candle. I see there is a bed in the room and upon the bed is a long green and white dress. I look around the room hoping to find a way out of this mess but then is no way out.

The door starts to open and I turn around to see Dracula walk in. "This will be your room, no one besides you and myself are allowed in here." He tells me as he sits on the bed.

I walk over to the bed but make sure to keep my distance from him. "You could have any woman to be your bride why did you pick me?" I ask him.

"There is much about your life you do not know. Besides Anna there is no other woman like you in the world. I need a bride like you because even when I am in your presence I feel something I have not felt in a very long time." He tells me as he rises from the bed.

"I don't know what you are trying to do to me but it won't work." I tell him as he comes to my side and once again circles me as if I were his prey.

"Oh I disagree Serenity, maybe not in this true life but in another you were not just some girl in my life. You were my friend and lover once." He tells me as he grabs my hand. "Do you not remember the love we once shared when I was alive?" he asks me.

The words heck no come to my mind but for the sake of keeping my life. "I do not remember what you tell me. I was never your friend or lover you must have me confused with someone else." I tell him as I turn away from him.

"No, everything about you is the same. Even your personality, it took my years for you to want to become close to me in our past." He tells me as he turns me around. "I will make you mine forever now and we will never be separated again." He tells me as he grabs me and our lips meet again.

I feel dizzy again almost as if I were about to faint. My body against my own will grabs his head and pulls him closer to me and our kiss becomes more passionate. My head may have no idea what is going on but my body seems to know exactly what it is doing! I close my eyes hoping it is all a dream then open them again and for a split second I don't seen Dracula but Van Helsing before me. What in the world is going on? I pull away from Dracula.

"Your head may so no my dear but your body says something entirely different." He tells me as he takes my hand again. "Rest now, we will make arrangements for your new life very soon." He tells me and kisses my hand then walks out of the door.

I run to the window and look out into the wilderness. Why when I opened my eyes did I see Van Helsing? Do I have a past with Van Helsing or Dracula or is this all a part of my imagination caused by what Dracula is telling me?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My head and heart are completely confused. I sit here in this cold dark room and all I can think about is Van Helsing and my future unwanted fate of becoming another one of Dracula's brides. I stand from the chair and walk out of my room and start to roam the halls. This place is mostly cold and dark. No that I would expect anything else when I hear the two other brides talking.

"The master says she is different. I don't see how, she doesn't seem that special to me" Leana tells Relina. They look behind them as I duck out of sight.

"The master says that she was someone he knew in his past and that her blood is exceptionally rare after all she wasn't Anna's cousin she was the sister that was hidden away for safe keeping." Relina tells her fellow bride.

"And she has no idea?" Leana asks. "Not a clue, poor girl the master is going to tell her before we turn her tonight." Relina tells her as they start to walk off.

I run through the castle until I find the room that Dracula is in looking at the fire place.

"Anna wasn't my sister was she?" I ask him as I reach his side. He turns from the fire and looks at me.

"No she was not your cousin. She was your sister. You were the child no one knew about except your mother." He tells me as he turns to me.

"Why I don't understand? What was wrong with me?" I ask him confused about this odd situation. I look about the room and cannot steady myself so I decide to run as the brides come forward.

"Should we go after her master?" Relina asks. "No, she will come back believe me she will want to learn more." Dracula tells the bride as they watch her ride off through the window.

I finally stop at the tavern and burst inside to find Carl asleep on a table. "Hey you!" I yell at him.

He jumps up as if I just scared him half to death. "Oh Serenity he released you did he?" Carl asks me.

"Tell me the truth about my past now or else." I tell him as I put my sword to his neck.

"That is a bit complicated, which past is it you want to know about Serenity?" he asks me as he looks down at his reflection in my sword.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him as I sheeth the sword back to my belt.

"It's a rather long story but here it goes, you are older than what you think you are what the order call an "Immortal" meaning pretty much you can't die. If you get injured to the point of almost dying you mind erases everything from that life as if you did die and someone from the order relocates you to another place with a new life and family." Carl tells me as he sits down and takes out a bunch of scrolls. "Unfortunately what Dracula said is somewhat true, you were with him once but not for love you did it to protect another and that other was Van Helsing, You both have records that go way back and somehow you are in the same area for a while then one of your disappears usually it is you." He tells me as he shows me the scrolls.

"So everything I know or somewhat remember is a lie? What was my first life?" I ask him as I look through the scrolls.

"That's the problem we don't really know when you were truly born but there is one test we did that the result came out very interesting. You see we believe why Dracula wants you is because of your blood." He tells me as he pulls out another long scroll. "Look here you are the last direct descendant of-" Carl begins as I look down and the scroll and can not believe the name I see.

"Eve? As in Adam and Eve from the bible?" I ask him very curious now.

"Yes that is the Eve we are talking about. He thinks since you share her blood you could give his offspring life once her turns you into a bride since your last bit of blood would combine with the off springs." He tells me.

"Carl, when Dracula kissed me I closed my eyes then opened them and for a split second I saw Van Helsing not Dracula. Can you explain that?" I ask him.

"There have been report of old memories and feelings returning to immortals but that is the best explanation I can give you. For the full truth or what can be remembered of it you would have to ask Van Helsing himself." He tells me.

I waste no time and walk out the door and into the church and see Van Helsing sitting in on of the pews. I go and sit beside him. "What do you remember about us?" I ask him bluntly. He looks at me a little surprised then goes to put his hat back on.

"I have no idea what you are talking about-" he tries to say as I stand up and block him from leaving.

"Tell me the truth please" I ask him as he looks me in the eyes and I can see sadness in his eyes.

"I can remember us as far back as Ancient Egypt, It wasn't until Dracula's time when we had to be separated in fear one of us would not survive." He tells me. "There were so many night's I dreamed of your face and now here you stand before. Sometimes I still believe it is a dream." He says as his hand touches my cheek. "I never wanted you to go please remember that." He says.

I look at him and know what he is telling me is the truth. I feel like a part of me knows that we have been in love before but that still doesn't explain the while Dracula thing. "What happened in Dracula's time?" I ask him.

"We were married but you caught his eye. He was a prince then and what the prince wanted he got. He threatened you that if you did not go with him that he would kill me. You left with him but after hearing a false rumor of my death you took your own life." He tells me as we sit back down. "I came to the castle and there was your body on display. I swore that I would end his life even if it cost mine." He tells me.

"Carl said that if I came near death my mind would erase the old memories. Is that what happened there?" I asked him with a glimmer of hope in my heart.

"I believe so, your body went missing and I took that as a sign. Didn't stop me from trying to find you though and now here you are." He tells me as he goes to hug me and I allow it.

Something about his touch makes me feel warm and safe. Like nothing in the world could ever harm me. What about Dracula though? Even if I do "die" again he will always be after me. "How do we stop him then? Is there even a way?" I ask him.

"I can not tell you how many times I have tried to kill him. It seems that I am running out of ideas and time." He tells me as he looks back at the alter.

"He's useless without his brides though isn't he?" I ask Van Helsing and he get a "what are you planning" look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I went back to Dracula's castle and found him waiting in the ballroom with his brides at his side. "You have come back to us my love?" he asks as one of the brides bring forward my dress.

I walk over and take the dress from them. "Come my love I must inform you of what you expect when the time comes" he tells me as he puts his arm around my waist and take me into another room.

"You went out looking for answers, did you find them my dear?" he asks as he turns to me.

"I did, and I know why you need my blood so badly." I tell him backing away from him.

"Do tell me Serenity why do I need your blood? I could have had your blood at any moment." He tells me as he stands up and starts to walk closer to me.

"You thought I wouldn't remember? Even before you were a vampire you wanted me. Making me leave my husband for you or else you would have killed him." I yell at him in protest. No matter what he tries to do to me I know what Van Helsing told me.

"Oh my dear you have it all wrong. He was the one who stole you from me. Let me refresh your memory. When I first met you well you were nothing but a peasent girl about to be killed because you stole food so your family could eat. I was there to pass judgment on you but when I saw you I knew your cause was just and did not true harm to the accuser. I therefore told you that your punishment would be to serve me for the rest of your time. Do you not remember?" he asks me as he finally reaches me and puts his hand on my face. "Then when war happened one of my trusting friends fell in love with you, that was Gabriel. He told you that I was a monster. The castle was stormed and you were injured very badly so Gabriel took that as his chance to take you away and hide from me." He tells me.

"Why would he do such a thing if he was your friend?" I ask him as he caresses my neck with his finger.

"He was jealous of our love, I could not truly be with you because of your class Gabriel knew that and he tried to win you, though to his surprise you never turned your attention from me." He tells me lovingly.

"What happened after you found out that I was gone?" I ask looking him deep in the eyes.

"We searched all over the land but he hid you well with him. It took me three years to find you and when I did I saw he had claimed you as his own. You kept telling me you were his wife and that I had no right to you but you were mine first!" he tells me as his voice raises.

"If I could not be with you because of my class why not just let me stay with him so you could marry another?" I ask him as we back up against a wall.

"I loved you first, you were the one bright light in my world of darkness and pain. Do you not see I would do anything to be with you. You are human and can not live forever but I can change that." He tells me as he holds me close to him. "I will prove that to you tonight." He tells me.

"If you love me so prove it to me in the way I see fit." I tell his as I put his face in my hands.

"You have intrigued me my dear. What is it you wish of me?" he ask as he kisses my neck.

"Make me your only bride, that way our love cannot be interrupted ever again." I tell him as I kiss the cold flesh of his neck.

"You mean kill my other brides? Only have one bride for my children?" he asks then grabs me and kisses me with as much passion as he can. "Consider it done my love." He tells me as he walks out of my room determined.

I put my hand on my lips. Is what he just told me true or was what Van Helsing told me the truth? How do I know which one to believe. I look into the mirror hanging in my room. Do I even know the girl looking back at me or have I just become a pawn in a game of war?

I turn away from the mirror and put on my new and possibly last dress. I feel so much confusion going through my head. I do have feelings both for Van Helsing and for Dracula but when I ask my heart for answers even it says "I have no clue."

The dress is long and flowing and fits me perfect. Apparently he knows my measurements a little too well. I look outside and through the beautiful moonlight I see that it is starting to snow. I smile a little but still worry about the decision I have to make.

I walk out of my room in my long dress and walks the halls when I hear Dracula in another room with his other two brides. I walk over to get a better listen.

"Come to me my brides I have something for you." He tells them as they willingly come forward to him. "This is to prove my love so do not take offense to it." He tells them as bites on of the brides sucking the last remaining blood from her and her body falls to the ground.

The other bride struggles trying to break free. "Master no please I love you I don't want to leave you!" she begs him but he shows no emotion at all as he bites into her and takes the last of her blood and she falls to the ground. "I only love Serenity." He tells the bodies.

I quickly run from the door to the end of the hall when I hear the doors open.

He really did it. Dracula killed his brides to prove his love to me. Oh no what do I do now? Do I go through with becoming what he is. Can I even become a vampire since I am already immortal? Could my blood somehow kill him?

I stop when I hear him call out to me. I look back and see Dracula standing before me as he wipes the blood from his mouth. "It is done my love, they will no longer us and after tonight we can live and love together forever. Our children will show the earth that we are here and not afraid anymore." He tells me.

Did he really have to say that last part? I mean come on take a nice kind of romantic moment and he completely ruins it with that last part.

He takes me in his arms and pins me up against the cold stone wall.

"Not much longer my love, in front of all of my brothers and sisters your body and soul will become mine and mine alone." He tells me as he leans in and kisses me.

I feel that feeling again. The I can no longer control what my body does feeling again as we enter my room.

I wake up and look out the window, the moon is up high now and the process will be beginning soon. He will be coming in to get me and make me his. I get a sudden cold chill and look down and notice the only thing I have on is the sheet from my bed. Oh no, I look to the other side of me and there Dracula is sleeping. I really want to scream. I don't remember anything after kissing him my mind just went blank as if I really did go to sleep. I try to locate my dress then I see it across the room with his clothes.

I slowly wrap the sheet around me as he lays still under the quilt. I then stand up as he wakes up and looks at me.

"I knew you would remember me after some time." He says as he sits up. I quickly run to my dress and put it on as fast as I can.

"Nothing to hide from me now my love, I saw everything in the moonlight." He says with a sort of evil grin on his face.

"Shouldn't you be getting things ready?" I ask him.

"You are right, for our wedding I must make sure the arrangements are going well." He says as he stands up and I shield my eyes and throw him his clothes.

"Is something the matter my love?" he asks me.

I lower my hands but make sure that my eyes go no further than his chest. "No just a little dizzy that is all." I tell him and he smiles as he gets dressed and comes up to me.

"Tonight we shall enter into our new life together, forever" he says as he kisses me and walks out the door.

What I just did with Dracula was definitely not something on my bucket list but if it were I am pretty sure I can cross it off now. I sit down in the chair with my hands in my palms. I feel like I cheated on Van Helsing. How could I have though? I am sure there were other women besides me… right? "Ugh" I yell in despair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sit alone in my room still question my decision of sleeping with Dracula. I have to say of all the dumbest decisions in my life that is definitely at the top of my list. I hear a clock chime and see it is midnight. My decision has to be made.

I enter the ballroom on the arm of Dracula. The whole room is full of his brother's and sisters which I am guessing means other vampires. We approach the center of the room.

"Dear family and friend tonight I have invited you all to witness the turning of my new but original bride. Stolen from me long ago, Serenity bow to our guests." He says to the crowd then to me.

I bow to the crowd as he takes me in his arms. "I will not lie to you my dear this will hurt but only for a moment." He tells me.

I look about the room as he moves aside the hair that was guarding my neck when I hear something going on behind the main doors of the ball room, I am not the only one to hear it as Dracula turns his attention away from me and to the door.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

The doors open and there is no one there. "Keep still my dear." He tells me as he takes me in his hands and kisses me.

I can't help but feel this passion between us but then another part of me feel so wrong just having him touch me. He slowly back away from our kiss.

"Just go along with whatever I say." Dracula tells me as he puts something on my neck. "The time has come, I shall give my bride eternal life." He says as he bites down on my neck.

I don't feel anything sharp though as he uses his leg and kicks my feet out from under me and I fall to the floor and close my eyes.

"Within a matter of a few hours she will be up and ready to feed. Please allow us this time as our private time." He tells his guests as they all somehow disappear.

I open my eyes and see Dracula on top of me in bed. What the hell did I pass out again? He leans down and kisses me as I realize he is still dress as am I.

"Rest now my love, I will return and start our new generation of vampires." He tells me as he walks out the door.

I jump out of bed and put my cloak on and ride off into the town. Carl sits outside the church not really sure why at such a late hour but I stop the horse there.

"Where is Van Helsing?" I ask him as he slowly looks up at me.

"Inn room 2" he slowly replies to me.

I run into the hotel and make my way into room two to find Van Helsing asleep on the bed as I bring the light up. He slowly start to stir and looks at me.

"Nice dress, did you go through with the whole changing thing?" he asks me as he slowly sits up.

"He says you stole me from him and he I just can't believe he and I" I can barely finish my sentence while looking at him.

"Serenity I have been with you since Ancient Egypt, I can even tell you what you were called back then Natari. Does that spark anything?" he asks me.

To be honest yes the name does sound very familiar to me. I suddenly feel my neck and notice there are no marks or anything like that.

"He needs you alive to produce the children unlike the other brides." Van Helsing tells me.

I stand still as he stands up and comes to me. "That dress doesn't suit you at all" he tells me as he rips the dress. "You want to remember something true huh? I will gladly help you with that." He tells me as he pushes me on his bed.

"Wait what are you doing?" I ask him as he takes off his sweater.

"Tell me where he touched you and I will erase it from your memory. I will show you our memories if I can awaken them." He tells me as he kisses my neck.

This time for some reason my mind and my heart agree with each other and allow me to kiss him. "I will make you remember no matter what I have to do to you." He says.

As he continues like he said memories of my olds pasts and him and I being together in them start to flash through my head. He is so tender and kind with me. Another plus I am actually awake with him as well. My heart start to remember a love I once had for him.

The next morning I wake up in his arms with all of some of my memories restored. I open my eyes and can see the sun is out even if just for a moment. I look down and see his arms beside me. "Gabriel" I say softly though not to wake him.

I can feel the loving and warming heat coming from him. Then Carl with his wonderful timing busts in the door. "Oh well hello you two." He says.

I quickly pulls the blanket's up even high on me as Van Helsing slowly opens his eyes. "We were well ju-" Van Helsing start.

"Save if you two have been together over thousands of years I am sure this isn't the first time you were caught in the act." He tells us with an odd smile on his face. "Anyway Serenity I have good news for you, Dracula can't bite you its kind of like your blood is toxic to him. Quite possibly the only thing that could kill him for at least 100 years." He tells us as he sits on the chair.

"Carl that is good news but we aren't wearing anything under here and I think she want to get dressed." Van Helsing tells him.

"She better hurry and get back to the castle if the plan is going to work." Carl says as he walks out the door.

I wrap myself in the sheet and lift up my dress which is pretty much torn to shreds and give Van Helsing a "Really?" look. He just winks at me with a big smile then says "Faster the better".

I roll my eyes and am able save the top but I now need bottoms. "Any of my clothes here?" I ask him.

"Yeah over in that closet took them just in case." He tells me with a smile as he sits up in bed with the blanket still over his bottom half. "Remember me now?" he asks.

I go to the closet and put on a pair of black pants. "Yes I do actually, I'm sorry I didn't believe you but when he tells me stuff my head just goes blurry." I tell him.

"its something like a spell it has to do with his eyes. Stay strong till the time comes" he tells me as he puts his pants back on and come to my side. "I hate losing you, I don't want to do it again." He tells me as he leans in and gives me a passionate kiss.

I know what Van Helsing tells me is true or else all of my memories would not have flooded back into my head. I get back on my horse and ride back to the castle. This time I knew the truth and I would take Dracula down not only to avenge my family but to make sure he can never reproduce with anyone as long as I live.

I walk back inside just a the sun was rising, I walked into Draculas room lit by candles. There he lay actually in a bed. I don't know why but I was expecting him to be hanging like a bat or something. Maybe too many books I read about vampires when I was younger.

I walk over to the bed and look down on him. Is he sleeping or is this all just a trick and he knows I was gone? I see him start to stir and I back away slowly.

"Gabriel is that you?" he asks as he slowy sits up and looks into the darkness of the room. The candles did not light up much of the room except for around the bed.

"Have you come back to claim her as you own yet again?" he asks as he stands up and starts to walk twords me.

He finally reaches me and looks at me confused. "Serenity? Why do you have the scent of Van Helsing on you?" he asks me.

I stand still trying to think of a way to get me out of this situation. Why did I come in here without any weapons?

He grabs me by my neck and pulls me forward. "I can smell his scent all over you! Why were you with him?" he asks as he throws me across the room into a wall.

Ugh good thing I can't die or else that would have killed me. I stand back up and he comes to me again grabbing my neck and pushing me against the wall. "So he just had to have you before I did?! I should have taken you that night and made you never forget what it was like to make love to me." He tells me as he leans in to kiss me.

"That would require me to love you." I tell him as he stops and looks me up and down.

"Your past did and no matter what you say I will make you mine if I have to search the world for you as I have since the day you disappeared." He tells me as he forces his lips on mine.

I pull away and he laughs at me. I am just a toy for his amusement. "No one here to prevent me from taking you now." He says as his other hand starts to tare the top piece of the remaining dress.

I look and by some miracle there is a mirror about my head. I grabs it and quickly smash it over his head and he releases me from his grasp. I take off running praying that he would not capture me.

"Serenity!" I hear him yell from behind me. I take no time to stop but keep running until I hit a dead end and see him quickly approaching me.

"I have been go to you and did not defile you but nothing will stop me from that now!" he yells out as he grows closer and closer.

As I am about to give up hope I hear something odd "Serenity" I hear someone say my name. I look to my left and see a whispy almost smokey vision of who I can only assume to be my cousin since she looks like the portrait from the castle.

"Grab the torches holder" she tells me. I quickly do as she suggested and pull the torches hold and a door opens. I look back and she is gone. I run through the passage and follow it to a secrete exit of the castle.

I run through the forest not even bothering to grab a horse when I hear wings flapping above me. I look up and see him in his vampire form. He appears right in front of me in his human form. "You really think Gabriel can keep you hidden forever? Even if you did hide I would find you and take you far away." He tells me as he grabs my face. "You belong to me!" he yells at me.

"I do not belong to you Vladislaus!" I yell back at him wondering where that name came from.

He just smiled at me. "You remember my true name. To think I thought you had forgotten all about me." He tells me as he slams me into a tree.

As he held me against the tree. The memories of Dracula's time came flooding back. I was never Dracula's I was Gabriel's. Van Helsing was the one who saved me from being hung. Dracula was nothing but a liar.

"You liar!'' I yell at him. As I start kicking trying to free myself from his grasp.

"So you are remembering the truth, that makes things much more difficult." He says lowing me from the higher point of the tree. "What do you want me to tell you Serenity? It's true you were with Gabriel first but when I saw he had a beauty like you I became jealous as hell. I became infatuated with you. I had to threaten his life to make you come with me and make you mine in the past. Now since you still live I can have you all for myself." He says and he rips my top open.

I try everything within my power to make him stop and just when I am about to loose hope I hear a twig snap.

"Still won't let me be with her will you Gabriel?" Dracula says as Van Helsing walks forward with a steak in hand.

Dracula turns around and looks at him. "Have you not tried that way before? Nothing will kill me no matter what you do." He tells him.

"Put her down and you wont have to have another whole in that old body." Van Helsing says as he approaches us.

"Van Helsing, he blood." Carl reminds him.

"Another time Gabriel when my strength returns to me." Dracula says as he disappears and I fall to the ground.

Van Helsing comes over and helps me to my feet. I look up at him and see true worry was in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asks me.

I lean forward on my own will and kiss him as Carl turns the other way.

"Come we must get to Rome and gather supplies and return with more help to vanquish him." Carl says as they break their kiss.

"You remember me?" Serenity asks Van Helsing. He smiles and lifts her chin.

"I never forgot you, why else would I have been searching for you all these years?" he says as we begin to walk into town.

~ROME~

Beneath the church we went to some kind of secret order. Weapons were everywhere even weapons I had never seen before. Then a man came up to us.

"Father Thomas this is-" Van Helsing began as the father interrupted us.

"Your still alive, we have records of you as far back as ancient Egypt well you and Van Helsing that is." The father tells me with a big smile on his face.

"May I read them?" I ask him.

"Oh of course, right down the hall first door on your left is the library the man in there will help you." Father Thomas says pointing down the hall and I walk down the hall.

"Father will be able to comprehend all of it." Van Helsing asks.

"We only have three of her "Lives" recorded so I believe she will be fine." The father tells him as he leads them down another hall.

I was in there four hours pooring through book after book. I read about three of my past lives. One in Ancient Egypt, one in Dracula's time and the other was my life so far in this time. As I read through the pages I saw Van Helsing was all over the pages. He was my body guard in Ancient Egypt. Though we were not allowed to marry my past life loved him very much. No death was recorded for me then though. The story Van Helsing told me of my past in Dracula's time was true. I was married to Van Helsing and Dracula threatened that if I did not come with him he would kill my husband. I went but nothing recorded after that.

I shut the last book as Van Helsing enters the room. "Find what you wanted?" he asks as he sits down at the table with me.

"Yes, it's odd though having someone else tell you or your old memories." I tell him as I stack the books up.

"I know the feeling all too well." Van Helsing says as he sits his hat down and takes off his coat. "Anything about me in those books?" he asks.

I smile and nod my head. "Yes quite a bit actually." I tell him as we make eye contact.

"Did you really love my cousin?" I ask him breaking our eye contact. "I mean there had to have been other women over the years not just me." I tell him as I look down at the table.

"Anna was the only other one besides you. She helped sure me from a werewolf bite and in return I accidently took her life." He tells me.

I look up at him shocked. Did I really hear what I think I heard? "You killed Anna?" I ask him as I stand up from the table.

"It was an accident I swear Serenity please believe me" he tells me as he stands and starts to walk to me.

"When were you going to tell me? After you had me to yourself another night?" I ask him with anger in my voice.

"Serenity listen to me, it truly was an accident. She was giving me the sirum when I attacked her." He tries to tell me.

I put my hand over my mouth is shock. "You are a monster, you took her life like it was nothing?" I ask as I go to hit him.

He stops me and grabs my arm. "Serenity I never meant to hurt Anna, If I could take it back I would but I can't." he tells me as he holds me close to him. "Please forgive me Serenity." He begs as he holds his body close to mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Forgiveness, I am more than willing to forgive Van Helsing. After all when I thought I had slept with Dracula and told him. He wasn't mad a little jealous I could tell and in response to what I told him he said he would replace our old memories together.

I sit alone in a room where there is a small bed with a table chair and candle. I know that over the years he had probably killed things on purpose but when I looked into his eyes and he told me about Anna I could see the sorrow and guilt he felt.

I had to get out of there. I walked out the door and I just happen to bump into Carl. "Oh do forgive me Serenity, I have been doing extra re search on both you and Van Helsing oh and I what I have to tell you when I am done will definitely shock you." He says the runs off with book in hand to the library.

I keep walking and finally enter the main chapel where I see Van Helsing lighting a candle. I knew he felt bad about Anna and if my forgiveness could help him then I would forgive him.

Van Helsing must be able to sense me or something because I barely got half way to him and he turned around. "Serenity? Why are you up at such a late hour?" he asks me. "I came to speak with you about earlier. Could we please talk?" I ask him as I put my hand on his arm. He nodded and we went up to the bell tower where we would not be disturbed.

"I come up here to think and no one usually ever comes up here." He tells me as I look out the window and smile. "You asked me for forgiveness when you did not need to. I understand Anna was just trying to help you and she was just caught at the wrong moment. I do not believe you could hurt someone you truly cared about." Serenity says as Van Helsing turns her to him.

"Are you saying that you do forgive me then?" he asks with hope. I look him up and down.

"Yes Gabriel I forgive you." I tell him as he comes to me and hugs me.

"Serenity I can not tell you what that means to me. Your opinion of me is the only one that matters." He says as he breaks the hug and looks down at me.

"Once you said our love would last through the ages… Do you still believe that now as much as you did back then?" I ask him.

"Yes, our love is stronger than time itself. I would do anything to keep you safe." He says as he slowly leans in and kisses me.

My head starts to feel dizzy. His touch is so different now after remembering out past lives together I can't help when my body decides to take over. He brings me closer to him.

"We can't we're in a church and we aren't married." I tell him as I look around.

"We are married, you just don't remember from way back then." He tells me with a smile.

"That doesn't count for this life time, good try though" I tell him as I walk over to the stairs.

"Would you want to get married?" he asks me. I look up at him shocked hoping that wasn't his form of a proposal.

"If that was you proposing to me then you really need to try a bit harder." I tell her as I look at him puzzled.

"No not a proposal just a question." He tells me as he starts to walk over.

"I have an open mind, I would like to get married in this lifetime. I always thought that I could have children someday as well. I didn't see any children recorded though so I don't know what to think about that now." I tell him as we walk down stairs and are met by Carl with a giant book in his hands.

"This is all I have found on immortals which is what you are Serenity, this book should explain a lot to you but we don't have much time so I am going to point out the important details." He says as he puts the book down on a table.

"From what I can make out Immortals were human once but after their "First death" as the book calls it the are awakened either by a mentor or loved one who can't let them pass. I am guessing that was you Van Helsing. Here is the odd I find most interesting in order for you Serenity to become immortal well Van Helsing had to ask God himself. No problem for you being the left hand of God though right? Anyway obviously he agreed and granted Serenity the gift of immortality so that you could live side by side until the end of time." Carl says as he points to a part in the book.

"What about children? I never read anything of children in any of my lives?" I ask him hoping for good news.

"That is the part I wanted to show you." Carl says as he opens the book to another page. "You should probably read it yourself." He says pushing the book to me.

I look down and the page reads "No Immortals are not permitted to have children within their first two lifetimes. Once the Immortal his lived at minimum two lifetimes this gift will be granted back to them." I read aloud.

"Dracula thinks he has to kill you one more time not knowing you lived one lifetime before the one where he met you." Carl says with a worried look on his face.

"You think he is going to try and kill me? If so why hasn't he done it yet?" I ask confused by the situation.

"He's just biding his time, waiting until he is a full strength with three brides to help him kill you and probably me as well." Van Helsing says as he looks down at the book.

"On the brighter note you can have children now. Not sure if they will be immortal on not but still the ability of being able to is good." Carl says with a half smile. "Right?"

"Your right Carl that part is good news, being killed again not exactly." I tell him as I close the book.

"Your broke a big rule though Van Helsing. You fell in love with Serenity when she was human so when you asked for her to become immortal she was then bound to you for as long as you are on earth. If you ever return to where you came from Serenity would go with you as well." Carl says as he nudges Van Helsing. "Your stick with her for eternity." Carl says with a laugh.

I roll my eyes at both of them with the dumb smile on Carl's face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. No matter how many lifetimes we live as long as we are together." Van Helsing says as he takes Serenity's hand. "No one wants to be alone forever."

"Well more news, Serenity we are going to need some of your blood." Carl tells her.

"My blood? Because it may kill him or you know for sure that it will kill him?" Serenity asks.

"I would go more along with "May" right now. We won't know until we try though." Carl says as they walk back underground.

"Fine but this better be quick, I hate needles." I say as I sit down in a chair.

"it will be quick I promise Serenity." Carl says as he takes and need and pokes Serenity and get a vial of blood. Serenity looks over and sees the blood and faints. Van Helsing keeps her head still and holds her up.

"And Dracula wanted her to be a vampire? Would have been awkward come feeding time." Carl said with a laugh.

Carl wraps Serenity's arm where he poked her. "She should be fine but she probably needs to rest." Carl says as he walks away with the blood.

Van Helsing picks up Serenity and takes her to a room with a bed and lays her down. "We will figure something out, I promise Dracula will not have you. I lost you to him once and I do not intend for that to happen again." He says as he brushes her hair off her face. "You still look as beautiful as you did the first day I met you in Thebes. I was a commoner then a no one in the eyes of any human. You saw me though at the market place you saw a group of people giving me a hard time and you busted through the crowd and threw yourself on me to protect me."


	8. Chapter 8

~Flash Back~

Ancient Egypt, Thebes Market Place

You were walking through the market place with your sister, buying fresh food when I saw you. There you were in a long white dress with a scarf covering your head. You didn't want anyone to know you were royalty. As I turned away from you my life turned upside down.

"There you are Gabriel. Are you going to repay your debt?" a man asked.

Another man grabbed Gabriel and turned his to face the first man.

"Preithius, I am still working on what I owe you." I say.

"Well then this won't be pleasant." He says.

Serenity walks up and sees the crowd of people. "This is what happens when you don't pay your debt!" the man says raising a sword.

"No!" Serenity yells as she throws herself on top of Gabriel. "You leave him be you barbarian!" she yells at him.

"Get out of the way woman, we have a debt to sell." The man tells her.

"I will settle his debt then! You will not hurt this man!" Serenity yells at him.

"And just who do you think you are?!" the man demands.

Serenity takes off her scarf revealing she is the princess.

"I am your princess now, obey my order and release him, I will pay his debt personally." She tells him.

"Release him" the man says reluctantly.

I looked my rescuer in the eyes and I couldn't help it, right then I fell in love with her.

"Your Majesty," I started then bowed before her. "I am your humble servant." I tell her humbly.

She walks to me and picks me up. "I do not want you as a slave but I could use a good body guard." She tells me with a smile as she takes my arm and we walk away.

We went into the palace and she keep me close to her as the Queen walked to her. "Darling who is this?" she asks the princess.

"My new body guard mother, just found him looking for work at the market place." The princess replied with a smile.

"Well please dear go bathe him and cut his hair." The queen told her.

"Mother I rather like his hair, may he please keep it that way I know how to identify him?" she asks her mother and the queen nods yes.

We kept walking forward until we came into the bathing room of the palace.

"Remove your clothes and put this on." She tells me handing me a very small piece of cloth.

"You need a bath and no one is here to help with that so I will help you." She tells me with a kind smile on her face. "go on I will turn the other way." She says as she turns around.

I removed my clothing and put on the small cloth then entered the bath. It was warm and felt good on my aching body as she came over with a few oils and a rag in hand.

"What is your name?" she asks as she wet the rag in the water.

"Gabriel. What's yours princess?" I ask her.

"I am Serenity and you don't have to call me Princess I hear that enough around here. I would like for us to be friends. Is that alright with you?" she asks me.

"Yes Prince-, I mean Serenity." I smile and agree with her proposal.

She puts oil on the rag and hands it to me. "You wash your body and I will wash your hair." She says as she picks up a cup and fills it with water and starts to wet my hair. I tag the rag and wash the top half of my body.

After my hair is completely wet she takes another oil and hold it out in her hand. "This is my own oil I use on my hair. This way people in the palace will know that your well lets just say they won't mess with you." She says with a smile.

"What scent is it?" I ask her looking down at the oil in her hand.

"Jasmine, my favorite." She tells me as she goes to my head and puts the oil in my hair. She lets it sit for a minute then comes to my side.

"Why did you save me?" I ask her and she looks up at me and smiles.

"I saw you watching me, when I saw you were in trouble I couldn't help but come to your aide. I am glad that I did as well now I know you are safe here with me." She tells me as she takes off one of her gold bracelets and hands it to me. "Wear this and know you are safe Gabriel."

"Thank you Princess." I say as I put the bracelet on my wrist.

"Serenity please, I hate this title but it does come in useful sometimes." She says as she fills up the cup again and begins to wash the oil out of my hair. When she is finished she fills the cup again and dumps it over my body washing the oil off of it.

"I know you didn't wash below your waist. Please stand up and you can remove the cloth and clean yourself I will look out the door way." She says as she walks to the door way.

I stand up and use the rag to wash the rest of my body. I turn around to make sure she isn't looking and she isn't she kept her word and is looking out the door. I finish washing myself and sit back down.

"I am done" I tell her as she walks back in and comes to my side.

"Alright we need to get you a tunic so you don't just walk around in that cloth." She says as she goes to a small cabinet and pulls out a pure white tunic then returns to my side. "Here this should do well." She says as she sits it on the side.

I stand up and go to reach for the tunic with the cloth comes off, Serenity turns away with a smile on her face.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean for it to." I try to explain to her.

"Please do not worry just get dressed." She says as she keeps her face turned.

I quickly put the tunic on. "I am alright now." I tell her as she turns back to me and comes to my side removing her dagger from her side.

"Forgive me for this" she says as she cuts off the top half of my tunic. "Please don't think any less of me but my father and his rules." She says as she puts the dagger away.

"I understand" I tell her. She takes my arm and leads me out of the bath area and into a hallway.

She then lets go of my arm and walks a few steps ahead of me. I can't take my eyes off her. A princess of all people was the one who came to my aide. Then we stopped in front of a large door.

"Where are we?" I ask her as I look at the massive door.

"This is my room. It's getting late and since your my body guard you will stay in here with me." She tells me as she opens the door and we walk inside.

The room is larage and full of wonderful furniture. She walks to the center and gather's a few pillows and blankets and lays them on a laying bed.

"There, I hope you will be comfortable." She tells me as I walk over to the bed.

"I have never slept on a bed before." I tell her with a big smile on my face.

We both then hear a scream not a pain scream but something else. We look across the balcony to another room and find a man and woman together kissing each other among other stuff. I see that he is wearing the same thing that I am and I look at Serenity confused.

"Do you expect me to do that to you?" I ask her.

She looks back over at me with a look of both shock and somewhat horrified. "No of course not my sister uses her people for many things but that is their number one use for her. I am not like her you are my friend and body guard…" she says as she looks me in the eyes.

"I am not going to take advantage of you Gabriel you have my word please believe me." She says as she takes my hands in hers.

I believe her after all I have no reason not to. "I believe you Princess I mean Serenity." I tell her as we shut the drapes but nothing can drown out the moans.

"Well night is upon us, better get some sleep." She says as she goes to her bed.

I walk over to my bed and lye down and try to sleep. I hardly ever sleep though dreams of war always come to me. I toss and turn but tonight I do not dream of war, I dream of Serenity but then I start to shiver. Why am I so cold I wonder. Then I fell heat and my eyes open up and I look down and there Serenity is laying beside me.

"Do not think anything bad of me, you were shivering and the fastest way to warm someone up is body heat so please do not hate me." She tells me as she looks up at me.

"I do not hate you, thank you for keeping me warm." I tell her. She smiles then turns her back to me and slowly starts to drift to sleep.

I look down at her and notice something different, her hair it was black I though but now it was a dark red. I look around and see the black wig she was wearing across on her bed.

"Red?" I simply ask her. Her eyes jump open and look at me scared.

"Shh, it's alright red looks better on you anyway." I tell her bravely. "Sleep now your secret is safe with me." I tell her as she rests her eyes again and falls back asleep.

The next morning I wake up feeling the sun upon us. I open my eyes and there laying on my chest is Serenity fast asleep. I can smell her jasmine perfume and against my better judgment I touch her head tracing her hair line. She looked so beautiful in the sunlight. Slowly she started to stir and eventually opened her eyes to be met with mine.

"Good morning Gabriel." She says with a smile. "Sleep well?" she asks me.

"Better than I have in a very long time." I say to her as she stands up in the sunlight. I am shocked by what I see, he night dress is see through especially in the sunlight. She obviously does not know so I try to keep silent as she walks behind her changing screen.

"What do you have to do today princess?" I ask her as I stand up.

"Serenity, uh I think today I am free of my lesson but I do need to make a journey to one of the temples. You will come with me won't you?" she asks me as she changes her clothes.

"Yes of course, I go where you go." I tell her. I go to the balcony with the drapes still drawn and take a peek outside. Then I hear the moaning start again.

"Really this early?" I ask her.

"I don't know where she get the energy from, I am younger then her and I don't have that energy especially right when I wake up." She tells me as she walk in front of the screen in a white dress with a reed print on it. I turn around and am taken back by her beauty as she sits on her stool looking into the mirror she sees the look on my face and turns to me.

"Is something wrong Gabriel?" she asks me with much concern.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. " my lips burst out saying.

She smiles and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "Thank you Gabriel no one has ever said that to me before." She say as she looks back to the mirror.

I walk to her side and look down at her. "Please forgive me I should not have been so blunt." I tell her.

"No please that was such a compliment." She says as she looks up at me.

"Your beauty just overwhelmed me and I said what I felt." I tell her as she stands up then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Serenity asks.

"It's your sister Lelithian. Come on and open the door I must speak with you." Her sister yells.

Serenity looks at me and says "I am surprise she has a voice left." And walks to the door and opens it.

"oh I just had the best night and morning." Her sister tells her.

"So we heard." Serenity tells her with a smile on her face.

"We?" her sister asks as she walks further into the room and sees me standing there.

"and who is this dear sister?" she asks Serenity.

"This is my body guard Gabriel." Serenity tells her.

Lelithiana walks closer to me and starts to bat her eyes. "I am Lelithiana I am sure you will keep my sister very safe and if there is a point where she doesn't want you please come find me." She tells me flirtasiously.

Serenity can see the lust in her eyes and walks over to me.

"He is mine sister, stay away from him." Serenity tells her.

"Sister you don't even know what to do with a man." Her sister mocks her.

Serenity is clearly angered and turns to me and grabs my head and pulls me to her. "Forgive me but this is to protect you." She tells me as she leans in and kisses me.

I had no problem with her kissing me and my body obviously did not either as I found my arms wrapping around her body and bringing her close.

"alright Serenity that is enough." Her sister tells her with a large sigh.

Our kiss does not stop in fact it becomes deeper as she wraps her arms around my neck and holds me.

"Serenity I get the picture you can let him breathe now." Her sister says.

Still our lips do not separate and once again against my better judgement I think if we want to convence her sister this is the easiest way. I pick Serenity up and she looks at me shocked as I wink at her.

"Serenity right her in front of your sister you wouldn't dare?" her sisters yells

Serenity wraps her legs around my waist and I start to walk with her to the bed.

"I still don't believe you." Her sister says

Serenity rolls her eyes as I lay her on the bed still not breaking our kiss.

"Fine! Ugh good bye!" her sister pouts and leaves the room.

Slowly Serenity and I break our kiss and look at each other. "Gabriel, if you feel I took advantage of you I am sorry but that was the only way my sister would stay away from you." She tells me with a look of worry on her face.

"Was any of it real Princess? Any of our kiss was it real?" I ask her still not removing my body from hers.

"Yes Gabriel I am sorry but most of it was, I know I said I wouldn't take advantage of you but when we kissed my body just took over." She tells me and I smile at her.

"I am glad your body took over, mine did too. Will your sister tell your mother though?" I ask her.

"Nothing to worry about, my mother knows my sister lies… a lot." She tells me with a smile.

"I guess I better get off you then." I tell her as I slowly start to back away I can see that she wants to stop me but doesn't.

Serenity stands up and corrects her dress. "Are you hungry? I am hungry" she says as she walks to the table and grabs an apple and takes a bite out of it.

I walk over to her and look down at her as she takes another bite. "something wrong?" she asks me.

"No, you did not take advantage of me if anything I took advantage of you Serenity." I tell her as I look into her beautiful green eyes.

"I was the one who kissed you Gabriel. Please do not think you forced me to do anything I did not want to do." She tells me as she lowers the apple.

"You wanted me to kiss you and carry you to the bed?" I ask her.

She says nothing but nods her head yes. After a moment then she speaks. "Does that make me bad?" she asks with a sad look on her face.

"No, not at all." I tell her as I take her apple and take a bite out of it. "Which temple are we going to today?" I ask her.

"I better go to Isis now and pray for wisdom." She tells me as she breaks our eye contact.

We went to the temple and I kept my distance from her. I watched her pray and talk with the people around her. Some asked her advice others just wanted to meet her and she turned none of them away. Yes she was royal but she was a princess of her people.

She was finally finished at the temple and we were walking back to the palace when she saw her sister with a group of her friend. Serenity grabbed my hand and pulled me into a secret passage to the palace. We were alone in the dark and I just looked at her confused.

"My sister was out there with some of her pompous friends. All they would do is ask me questions about you and I and if I had slept with you yet." She tells me as we keep moving.

"Technically we have slept together but we have not done anything besides sleep." I tell her and she takes my hand and we keep walking.

We walk out a secret passage and are now in the court yard close to Serenity's room. I look at the beautiful court yard as she goes to the pond and sits down by it.

"Is something wrong Princess?" I ask her as she looks up at me annoyed. "Serenity, please confide in me."

I sit down beside her. "I fear something that is happening that I know will not be good for either of us." She tells me as she looks back to the pond.

"Serenity can we go somewhere else, I fear prying ears are lurking. " I tell her as I help her up and we walk to her room.

"The night has come once again." She says as she takes off her wig and throws it aside her long red hair coming down like a waterfall.

I keep control of myself but I know that over just a day and a half my feelings for her have grown more than I could even imagine.

"My father told me a prince has asked for my hand in marriage, I do not want to marry him though. I do not want to give myself to someone I do not love." She says as she sits down on the bed. "Silly thought isn't it?" Serenity asks me.

"No, princess or not you should be able to marry who you love. Not someone to keep a treaty." I tell her as I sit on the bed next to her.

"I can not fall in love with him, my heart has already been claimed by another." She tells me as she looks away.

"Who has claimed your heart?" I ask her with fear in my voice.

She looks back at me and smiles "You have, I barely know you yet my body and soul think only of you even in my dreams you are there." She tells me as she takes my hand. "I can not marry him I would rather die." She tells me as a tear falls from her eye down her cheek.

"You will not die. Please promise me that." I tell her. She looks at me and just turns away and lays down upon her bed.

She went to bed without saying another word to me. She told me that I had won her heart and a part of me was glad that I did but now how could she go and marry a random prince? She didn't want to be with him first. Maybe there was something I could do.

I walk over to Serenity's bed and see that she has cried herself to sleep, her night dress barely left anything to the imagination. I went to her as she was sleeping on her side, I turned her face up and looked down at her as she opened her eyes. "Gabriel? Is something wrong?" she asked me.

I bent down and kissed her, she was surprised but her lips continued to kiss mine. I moved her sheet away from her and joined her in her bed. My arms held her close and I stopped and looked down at her for just a moment. "Are you sure you want me? A simple no body?" I asked her. She smiled "You are not a no body you are the one I love." She tells me as she kisses me.

The next morning I opened my eyes and looked down and there was Serenity laying in my arms. We had made love. I made love to her before any prince tried to take her from me. I did not know how much longer I had with her so I lifted her chin and kissed her again. He eyes flung open and looked at me. "Again?" she asked me.

"Until I have to give you up you will be mine." I told her as I rolled over on top of her and continued to kiss her.

The afternoon had come and her sister was banging on the door. Serenity and I were already dressed when her sister came in the room.

"alright you, father said that you were to marry the prince! Why not me?" she demanded an answer.

"I do not know, I was just told of this I did not arrange it." Serenity defended herself as I came to her side.

"You won't have to worry about that." Her sister says as she takes a dagger and stabs Serenity. "I am the only princess left now. You'd better run, I will tell mother and father you killed her. You killed your lover after hearing she had to marry another." Her sister said as she ran out.

I held Serenity in my arms as her one white dress began to turn red. "No this can't be happening, I just found you." I tell her as we both sink to the floor.

"Go, the will kill you if they find you in here with me after my sister tells them that lie." Serenity begs me.

"I can't leave you. Please stay with me." I beg her as I hold her close.

I could see her life leaving her. "I won't be gone I will always be with you, with out love." She says as her hand stroke my face.

"I swear Serenity our love will last through the ages." I tell her as tears fall from my eyes.

"I love you, remember tha-" she says with her last breath as her eyes close and her head falls onto my chest.

"NO!" I scream as loud as I can. "She was mine!" I yell to the heavens.

I hear guards yelling in the hall. I lay Serenity down and take my leave.

There was a process before mummification called a sacred viewing. Serenity's parents had placed her body in a sacred room where it would be view from one day only.

I was deep in the desert where I had made a deal with god. I only had one day to make the deal come true. Immortality, Serenity would be by my side always and would never die again.

I kept hidden until the end of the day when I snuck into her viewing room. She was dressed in a black dress and her arms crossed over her chest. I looked down at her and it looked as though she was just sleeping. "I can not live without you my love so I have come to bring you back." I tell her as I put a liquid in my mouth and bend down and kiss her allowing the fluid to pass from my mouth to hers.

Within a matter of moments I could feel her lips move and she kissed me back. I backed away from our kiss and looked down at her as her eyes opened. She smiled at me and looked straight into my eyes. "Gabriel?" she asked me.

That was my last memory from Egypt.

(I know this one probably pushed the "T" rating so sorry about that)


	9. Chapter 9

~Present~

I sit there in my chair and watch Serenity as she sleep, I can still see the princess in her personality. She is definitely not one to take no for an answer. She was willing to risk her life for me then. Would she still do the same for me this life? A part of me knows that she would always stay by my side. I still don't see how she could sleep so long, it was only a blood draw.

Finally she starts to stir and her eyes open up. "Ugh needles and I are not good friends. Never have been and never will be." She says as she slowly sits up.

"Careful now, don't want you to fall off and get hurt." I say as I steady her in the bed. She looks over at me and give me a friendly smile.

"I can't believe I slept that long, it actually felt good to sleep and not worry about someone sucking your blood." She says as she starts to relax a bit more.

"I have to go and check on what Carl is doing. Are you stable enough to come with me?" I ask her as I stand from my chair.

"Go ahead I will be out in just a moment. Uh Van Helsing I need to find some new clothes too. Everyone can sees a little more than I want them to of my chest." She tells me with a little giggle.

"Well there are mostly men here but I will see what I can do. I'll wait in the hall for you." I tell her as I walk out the door.

He walked out the door and I slowly stand from the bed. I can't believe I passed out over just a little blood draw. Could I be anymore embarrassed? I wish I knew more about my past lives, I mean it's nice to see it on paper but I wish I could hear about it like first hand. I don't know if Van Helsing remembers all of it though, or if he would even want to talk about it.

I walk to the door and open it to see Van Helsing talking to one of the other friars. "Yes, I will go look in the lost and found and be right with you Van Helsing." The friar says then walks the other way.

"He is going to look in the lost and found to see if he can find you something else to wear." He tells me looking down at my chest.

"My eyes are not there Van Helsing." I say as I take him head and point it up to my eyes. "That's better."

"Forgive me, come we have to find Carl. He has to be down here somewhere." He tells me as I look about the room.

"Van Helsing I do have a question but I don't want to upset you with it." I say as he stops and turns to me.

"Ask me anything. If I can answer the question then I will." He says.

"Do you remember what I was like back in Ancient Egypt?" I ask him nervous he might get angry for bringing up the past.

"Yes, I remember you very well. Why do you ask?" he questions me.

"I wanted to know if I had changed since then you know? What was I like in my other life?" I ask him hoping he can fill in some of the holes.

"You were much like you are today, strong and brave willing to risk your life even to save someone you don't know at all." He says as he gets lost in his memories.

"To save someone like you?" I ask him curious to know.

"You did save me, you paid off my debt and kept me from losing anything." He says with a smile.

"If you don't want to tell me about the old me I understand." I tell him as he looks about.

"I will tell you but not now we need to find Carl and see what progress he has made." he tells me.

"Oh" I say as I look down with disappointment.

"You still know how to make that face." He tells me as he takes his hands and holds my face. "I will tell you all I can remember about our past possibly tonight but we need to see what Carl is up to now. I promise." He says and I smile back at him.

"I understand, lets go find Carl." I say as we make our way through the tunnels.

Finally in a small room off to the side we Carl and he is molding bullets. "What's all this?" Van Helsing asks.

"Ah I am glad that you ask, I mixed some of Serenity's blood in with the metal when I was molding the bullets. I just hope it does the trick." He says as he looks at one of the bullets.

"How many did you make?" I ask him as I look around the room.

"12 rounds, so six for each of you. We also have some arrows with your blood on them as well so if need be you could use them as well." Carl says showing them the arrows. "The only problem is that I don't know how much of your blood is required to stun him let alone kill him." He continued.

"Only one way to find out." Van Helsing said as he load his gun with six of the bullets.

"Make sure you have a clear shot when you use them. This might be our only chance especially is he collected his three other brides." Carl says as he hands Serenity the other six bullets.

"What do you mean? The more brides he has the more power?" I ask confused not hearing this before.

"Something like that, the power the brides draw all go to him so in a sense yes." Carl tells me in a roundabout way.

"We will leave first thing in the morning." Van Helsing says when there is a knock at the door and the friar from before enters.

"This was the best I could find for the girl. Like I said all of us are men." He says handing the clothes to Van Helsing and walking out of the room.

Van Helsing lays out a pair of pants and a vest. "I was wondering where that vest went." He says looking at it.

I pick up the clothes and put the vest on over my torn up top. "Well at least this covers a bit more." I say as I look down and examine the vest.

"Well I need to prepare a few other things. I will leave you two alone." Carl says as he walks out of the room.

"What do you remember about Egypt?" Van Helsing asks me.

My memories came flashing forward again. "I remember something about you and I in or near water and I helped you bathe. Oh I remember when we uh well you claimed me for the first time. I remember dying. My sister she stabbed me but I don't know why." I tell him trying to remember as much as I can.

"She was jealous you were to marry and Prince and she was not, you skipped ahead of her in line for the throne. I held you close to me, we confessed our love for each other. I was there when you took your last breath." He tells me as he starts to get tears in his eyes.

"It's all my fault Serenity, I couldn't live without you. I went out into the desert and made a deal with god. He accepted and I was given a special vial. I went to your viewing room and used the liquid in the bottle to not only bring you back from the dead but give you immortality." He tells me as he tries to move away from me.

"Why are you sorry? I would have done the same thing Gabriel. You were so kind and protective over me. Not only were you my friend you were my love." I tell him as I walk up to him.

"You would have? You remember how we were?" he asks me with hope in his voice.

"I remember bits and pieces but the more I am with you the faster the memories return." I tell him as he turned to me.

"I will never leave you again Serenity, our love has finally found each other again" he tells me as he takes me in his arms and kisses me.

I wake up the next morning next to Van Helsing. It felt right as we made love I had flashbacks of our love in Egypt. I smiled when I felt him kissing my neck. "You know since we are un married this is a sin." I tell him.

"What are you talking about we have been married for years, and I mean that." He says with a smile as he looks into my eyes.

"Let me rephrase that, in this lifetime." I correct myself with a laugh.

"Well lifetime that is different. Do you remember when we first met Dracula in his time?" he asks me.

"Not really, I understand that I was married to you and he threatened to kill you if I didn't go with him." I tell him.

"This is a story I will tell you on the way back to Transylvania. You will learn quickly of his tricks." Van Helsing tells me.

We get dressed and gather our belongings and make our way to the carriage. As Van Helsing says "This is how I remember it."


	10. Chapter 10

~FLASH BACK~

VAN HELSING POV

It was the year 1461, a year before Dracula was murdered. You were a simple peasent girl then. I am not sure why neither one of us remembered Egypt but back then I was one of Dracula's leading generals. Though I wouldn't say we were truly anything close to friends. I remember you were accused of stealing food from a nobleman's garden and he and I had come for the trial.

Serenity is shackled before a judge, jury and the rest of the memebers of the village as Gabriel and Vlad ride up.

"Another trial? It seems that these people will hang you for any reason." Gabriel told Vlad.

"Very true Gabriel, I must ride home and attend to my wife, you may stay and watch. If you think the punishment not fair then you have my permission to change it." Vlad told him as he rode off.

Gabriel went in for a closer look. There on under the hanging noose stood a woman, she was average height with long red hair and eyes that from what I could tell were emerald green. He heard people talking and then the judge says.

"What do you have to say then?" the Judge asks the woman.

She raises her head up and looks at the judge. "I did what I did to save my starving family, if I was wrong then please hang me now for I do not wish to be right." She said with no fear in her at all she knew she was just trying to feed her family.

"Then you plead guilty, hang her" the judge says.

"No!" I yell out from the crowd. I dismount my horse and go to the stage the judge sits on. "Judge I will take her, I need a servant and I am in short supply recently." I lied to him.

"Lord Gabriel she is but a common thief, she may still you valuables." The judge said in protest.

"Let me worry about that, what shall it cost to release her?" I ask them.

The judge looked over at the man who accused her.

"Four potatos." The man said with his head down.

"Potato's? Really that is what this all about?" he said with a laugh "Alright I will have someone deliver them to you tonight. Now judge would you let my servant free?"

The judge nodded to the hangman and let the girl loose. She slowly walked down the stairs to find the man who just saved her waiting for her.

"Come this way my dear, you have work you should be doing." He says as he grabs her and puts her on his horse then get on behind her and they ride off.

Slowly they approach a small cottage in the woods. Well-kept though, smoke coming from the chimney and a wonderful smell. She didn't turn back to look back at him but she couldn't help but as "Are you going to kill me?"

He frowned not wanting her to see though. "No I am not going to kill you. I find it ridiculous that you were going to die over four measly potato's." he says as the approach the house and he jumps down from it. He quickly ties the reigns to a tree. Then returns to the woman.

"Come I am going to help you down, I promise I won't hurt you." He tells her as she looks down from the horse. She jumps down into his arms and he puts her on the ground. "What's your name woman?" he asks.

"I am called Serenity sir." I tell him as I curtsey.

He looks at me and barely smiles. "Well you have manners that is a good thing. Come lets get you inside and out of those rags." He says as he brings her into the house.

The outside of the house made it look small but it wasn't in fact it was rather large. They walked together to the kitchen where and older woman stood over the stove cooking.

"Mrs. Harring." The man called out to her. The woman turned around startled.

"Oh Gabriel you finally brought home a girl! You are getting married!" the woman cried out in joy.

Gabriel and Serenity both looked at one another confused. "No Mrs. Harring this is our new helper Serenity. Take care of her for me I need a bath so would you please draw me one." He says before the woman has time to answer then takes off up stairs.

"Darn boy, I am cooking doesn't he know I can't do fifty things at once, you dear go up and run his bath. It's the first door on the left up stairs. Make sure it is nice and hot and put two soaps in for him if you please for our benefit." The woman says with a laugh.

SERENITY POV

I walk up the stairs and reach the first door on the left and open it to see a bath tub with a few shelves with towels upon them. I walk inside and start the bath. (Pretend they have modern hot and cold water) I start to look around the bath room for the soaps the woman walk talking about. I open a cabinet and there stand two soaps.

"Not much variety if you ask me." I say to myself as I open one of the bottle and pour some of the liquid in. "Maybe this will make him smell better?" I say with a giggle. I turn to put the soaps away as the door opens.

There the man stands completely naked as I look up at him. His eyes are closed as he says "Thank you Mrs. Harring, I need this bath to relax."

"I'm not Mrs. Harring" I say as I cover my eyes.

"Oh good lord!" he exclaims as he attempts to cover himself. "What are you doing in here?" he asks.

"She was cooking downstairs and she asked me to come run your bath" I say as I try to leave but somehow manage to trip but his one arm catches me making him loose balance and we both fall into the bath tub.

"Are you alright?" he asks me while trying to keep himself covered.

"I am going to get back to helping Mrs. Harring down stairs" I say as I stand up. The amount of water must have been too much for my old dress to hold since I heard it tare straight down the back. Oh dear god how humiliating.

"Don't move, I will get you something to cover up with." He says as he gets out of the tub and wraps himself in a towel and walks right past me.

I can only imagine what he thinks of me. I barely know this man and I have seen all of him and he has seen the back side of me. Heaven help me.

He comes back in quickly and puts his coat over me and lifts my head up.

"Are you alright?" he asks me yet again. "You seem to have a little scratch above your eye." He says as he touches it.

Ow! Hello that hurts I think as I flinch from his touch. I look up at him and he looks very caring at least when he is wet.

"Let me wash that out for you" he says as he wets a rag and cleans the cut. "There all better."

I look up at him embarrassed. "Thank you and I am so sorry Master" I say.

"No don't call me master, my name is Gabriel." He tells me as he keeps looking at the scratch.

"Gabriel, that sounds familiar. I have never met you before though." I say as he looks down at me and our eyes meet.

We broke our glance and began down stairs.

Mrs. Harring looked at us in a state oh shock. "Just what were you two doing up there?" She asks us.

"I tripped and we both fell into the tub." I admit to her.

"Do we have a dress she can wear?" Gabriel asks Mrs. Harring.

"I believe there is one I made for my niece but she never came for it. The young miss is welcome to wear it." Mrs. Harring said as she went back to her sleep.

We walk back upstairs into a bedroom as he goes to the closet and takes out an emerald green day dress. "I believe this will suit you since this is all we have for now." He tells me handing me the dress.

"Thank you" I say as he walks out and shuts the door. I quickly drop his coat and get dressed in the green dress.

I walk back downstairs alone to help Mrs. Harring.

"Alright we will take this to the table now, go ahead and set the table all you need is in the cabinet." She tells me.

I walk to the cabinet and open it and grab three plates and cups as well as cutlery for a three people. She quickly shut the cabinet and set the table for three. Mrs. Harring come up and nodded in approval.

"Good job girl, now are you going to tell me how you ended up here?" she asks me in a hushed tone.

"He saved me from being hung, he bought me I guess you could say." I tell her in reply.

"Oh really for how much?" she asks as she sits the pot in the middle of the table.

"Four potato's." I say with a sigh.

"Potato's? Did I hear you right?" she asked me.

"You heard her right, four potato's was her price and now she is here." Gabriel said as he entered the room.

"Only four potato's though I mean look at her, nice age good smile and teeth, and birthing hips what more could you ask for?" Mrs. Harring asked as she circle me.

"Shall we eat?" he asked pointing at the table.

"Oh I almost forget, I have to go help Mr. Jenkins bad back and all. You two eat up. See you in the morning." She told them as she dashed out of there.

Serenity just stood there in shock. She did know Mrs. Harring could move that fast.

"Please let us eat." He said as he pulled her chair out for her.

She slowly walked forward and sat in the chair. He went to his across from hers and began to put portions of the soup in her bowl.

"Serenity is it?" he asked me.

"Yes it is sir Gabriel." I said trying not to make eye contact with him.

"You will need to bathe tonight and tomorrow I will take you into town to get you some suitable dresses." He said as he ate his soup.

"Servants dresses?" I asked confused.

"You are not my servant that was just an excuse so they would let you come with me." He says continuing to eat his soup.

"Thank you for all your kindness. I don't know how I could ever repay you." I tell him as I take a spoonful of the soup and eat it.

"No need, I a glad I was able to save your neck. No one deserves to be treated like that." He says as he finishes his soup. Wow he is a fast eater.

He began his second helping and I was not in half way done with my first.

"Serenity are you promised for or anything I should know about?" he asks me as he looks up from the soup.

"No sir, I have never been promised to anyone or anything like that." I tell him looking down at my food.

"Good no worries there then. There is a ball in two days if you do not know how to dance then I expect you to learn by then for you shall be coming with me." He orders her.

"I already know how to dance my lord." I tell him.

"Good, well it's getting late we had better get to bed. Are you coming?" he asks her.

She looks up at him surprised. What exactly is he trying to imply here? "What do you want me to do?" I ask very hesitant.

"Nothing will happen, I do not have a spare bed so either sleep next to me or on the floor." He says as he stands from the table and starts to walk up stairs.

I rise from the table and walk up stairs to the bedroom. I open the door and see he is in his night shirt about to get into bed when he hands me one of his night shirts.

"We shall have to get you some night clothes as well." He tells me.

"No one has ever been this kind to me in my life." I tell him as I walk in the room and shut the door. I turn away from him.

"I better go run the bath then." I say as I go to the door and he sits up.

"I will assist you if you wish, you do have long hair." He says.

"No thank you I think I can manage this time" I tell him.

After my bath I walk back into the bed room and see him fast asleep. I lay my green dress on the bed and quietly climb into bed. I do my best to get comfortable without waking him. Just as my eyes start to close I feel him roll over in the bed and now his face is looking at the back of my head. I feel him move again and his arm comes over my body and pulls me close to him.

"My Lord?" I ask but he says nothing and stay asleep.

I shrug it off and drift off to sleep. That night I stay still and don't toss and turn for once.

The next morning I woke up and saw hair in front of me. I lifted my head and looked at Gabriel. Yep he was naked. I quickly looked down at me but I was still dressed in his night shirt.

"I get hot at night, I had to get rid of that shirt" I hear him say as I slowly look up at him.

"I am so sorry my Lord I did not mean to fall asleep on your chest. Please forgive me." I say as I turn away from him.

"Don't fret, nothing happened though I do think you kept me close because you were cold." He says as he puts on a pair of pants and I hide my eyes.

"The green dress will do for now. Can you ride side saddle or must you ride with me?" he asks as he puts on his shirt and starts to button it up.

"I can ride side saddle my lord." I tell him as I quickly jump into the dress when we hear the door open and there stands Mrs. Harring.

"I knew you two would start to like each other eventually. Did everythigng go well." She asks.

As I go to turn around mortified I trip on the dress and fall face first onto the floor.

"My god are you alright?" Gabriel asks as he helps me up.

"It seems I can't stay on my feet when I am around you." I tell him as he helps me to my feet.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mrs. Harring but nothing happened besides sharing a bed last night." He tells her as he takes my hand and walks me down stairs.

He goes to a closet and pulls out a cloak. "Here it will be chilly and until we get her a proper coat this will have to do." He tells me as he hands it to me.

I put the cloak around me as I go to to the tide straps Mrs. Harring comes forward with a pin and pins the two sides together.

"There now it will stay shut." She tells me with a wink.

"Come, we are going to town Mrs. Harring anything the house needs?" he asks her.

"I don't know about the house but you need a wife Gabriel!" she yells at him as we exit the door.

After going to the stables and getting a horse from me we take off to town.

Once we arrive Gabriel ties up our horse's and we walk to the dress makers shop together. "Dressmaker I need at least seven dresses for this young woman here." He tells the man as he pulls me forward.

"Ah of course my lord. Any particular color or style?" the dress maker asks as he starts to measure me.

"One must be a ball gown and green just like the color of her eyes." He tells the man as he watches him measure me.

"Two day's my lord and they will be ready for pick up or delivery?" the dress maker asks.

"I will pick them up. She needs them very soon. The ball is two days from now." Gabriel tells him.

"Well the best I can do is tomorrow afternoon." The dress maker tells him.

"That will do just fine." He tells him as he takes my hand and we walk out of the shop.

We continue to walk the streets as it unfourtunitly begins to rain. He pulls me out of the rain and into a small store where Vlad and his future wife happen to be.

"Ah Gabriel, terrible weather out today." Vlad says then directs his attention to me. "Any who is this beautiful creature?" he asks.

"The girl I saved the other day, her name is Serenity we just came to get her a few dresses and such." Gabriel says as he stands a little further in front of Serenity.

"I do hope you are going to bring her to the ball? It would be wonderful to see her in a ball gown." Vlad says as he can't take his eyes off me.

"Yes she will accompany me." He says as he takes my hand.

I look down shocked that he just grabbed my hand.

"Very well Gabriel, I will see you in two days. A pleasure to see you miss Serenity. I will introduce myself when we meet again." Vlad says as he walks away with the other woman.

We went back to the house in the pouring rain. Quickly we ran inside to dry ourselves by the fire. I start to shiver against my will as he wraps me in a blanket.

"Thank you" I tell him as we both stare into the fire.

"Do not leave my side at the ball, the man you saw today will be up to no good." He tells me as he takes off his coat.

"I will do as you wish." I tell him as I take my blanket and lower it so I can take my cloak off.

"Serenity when I grabbed you hand earlier, forgive me I know it was out of turn." He tries to say.

I summoned up all of my bravery and strength and put my first finger over his lips. "No need to say anything. I understand you were protecting me." I tell him with a small smile on my face.

The next morning he was gone. I went out to the garden and sat down looking at all of the wild flowers. To be honest when I stole the potato's it wasn't for my family, they were already dead. I was going to give them to the orphanage to help feed other children with no food.

I lay back on the grass, the weather is actually warm today and I can look up to a bright sun and blue sky. I feel relaxed until I hear a horse approaching, I quickly sat up and looked around as Gabriel's horse stopped in front of me.

"I have your dresses, would you like to put something on that was made for you?" Gabriel asks me as I look up at him.

I smile and nod and follow him into the house. He gives me the packages of dresses as I go up stairs. Out of the seven dresses there is a black, brown, blue, yellow, red and two green. I held the ball gown up. It was the fanciest dress I had ever seen. I can't wear it now I need to get dressed and go back down stairs to help with the food. I put on the blue dress and quickly dash back down stairs.

I walk to Mrs. Harring as she stirs whatever is in the pot and she turns around to be.  
"Ah give us a spin." She tells me.

To humor her I do spin and smile at her as Gabriel re enters the room and I freeze.

"Blue is a beautiful color on you Serenity." He tells me as he walks up face to face with me.

A part of me really want to lean forward and kiss him but I can't he is a lord and I well I am a peasant plain and simple. I lower my head not expecting him to notice.

"The ball is tomorrow. Will this be the first one you have attended?" he asks still advancing towards me.

"Yes it is, I am looking forward to it very much." I tell him as he backs me against a wall in the opposite room of Mrs. Harring.

I look at him nervously. I don't know what to do or say. Keep calm I keep telling myself. Just keep calm and everything will be alright.

He leans in and ever so slowly his lips touch mine. I feel safe with him and needed. He looks up at me from the kiss.

"If you don't want me at all then please tell me and I will never speak of this again." He tells me nervously.

"I just have one question. Why did you save me the other day?" I ask him praying for a better answer than I don't know.

"I feel like I am drawn to you, almost as if I already know you. I can sense when you are happy or scared, sad or hurt. Loved or lonely." He says as he caresses my cheek with his hand.

"I feel something like that towards you too." I tell him as I put my hand on his head. Then my minds slaps me back to reality. "You and not in the same class as me though, I am just a peasant." I say as I try to back away.

"I do not care about class and I have no family to prevent me from marrying whoever please!" he tells me as he takes my hand in his. "I know we just met a day ago but I feel as though I have known you my entire life Serenity and I never want to be away from you side. Tell me do you feel the same for me?" he asks me.

I look up at him, I can't lie to him. "I would not leave you ever if I was given the choice." I tell him as I thrust my lips forward to meet his.

He pulls away from me just for a moment and looks down. "I know this is fast an you will more than likely deny me but I can not bare the though of you being with another please Serenity become mine for now and always?" he asks me.

I can't believe what I am hearing. "Did you just ask me to marry you?" I ask him.

"Not just to marry me but to stay by my side as long as we both shall live." He says looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, I will it would be my greatest pleasure." I tell him as I lean in and kiss him.

"FINALLY" we hear Mrs. Harring yell from the other room as she being to laugh.

The next night, the night of the ball we walk into Vlad's castle and are taken to the ball room where people and dancing and drinking the night away. Gabriel tightens his grip on me as we walk forward and are confronted by Vlad himself.

"Gabriel, Serenity glad you could come. I am so happy to see you here. Serenity you may call me Vlad or Dracula." He says as he makes a slight bow.

I nod my head as does Gabriel.

"You two look closed than when we met up in town on that rainy day." He says as he looks me up and down.

"Serenity has agreed to become my bride this coming Sunday." Gabriel tells him as he puts his arm around Serenity and pulls her close.

"Then may I have the first dance with you since after Sunday you will only dance with your husband Gabriel?" Vlad asks.

I look to Gabriel and see that he is worried, I squeeze his hand to try and comfort him. "Of course Dracula." I say as Vlad pulls me away from him.

Vlad takes me in his arms as we dance around the ball room. "Ashame you will be married to Gabriel soon, I could have made you my bride." He tells me.

I look up at him then the other way. "I love Gabriel no other could claim my heart." I tell him.

Vlad spins me around then dips me. "Do not be so sure Serenity, others can sneak their way in" he tells me as his hand goes down my chest then brings me back up.

"Be prepared for anything young one." He says as he releases me to Gabriel.

The night went on and Vlad kept watching me from a distance and Gabriel noticed.

We went home after the ball and life returned normal until Sunday.

"This is our wedding day. " I say as Mrs. Harring helps me into my white wedding dress.

"And you look like an angel. Gabriel is a lucky man." Mrs. Harring tells me as she put the veil over my face. "Be happy and have love child. That is the key to true happiness."

We ride off to the church where Gabriel is already there at the alter waiting. I walk inside and see the doors to the chaple closed. Mrs. Harring opens them as the bridal march starts, I walk down the isle when I notice most of the town in there. I look up front and there sitting in the first pew is Vlad alone. I ignore him and forcus on Gabriel.

I finally reach him and he takes my hands in his. The priest comes forward and we say our vows and the priest pronounces us man and wife. Gabriel takes me in his arms and kisses me as the crowd celebrates.

Five months went by after that, Gabriel tried to distance himself from Vlad but that never worked.

Today was the worst day I could have ever imagined. I came home from getting supplies for Mrs. Harring and I see a group of men. I run forward and the men separate. "What is going on here?" I yell demanding an answer.

One of the men push Gabriel to the ground and put a knife to his throat. "Is it quite simple Serenity if you agree to leave Gabriel and come back with me I will allow him to live, if not I fear the ground will be painted red." Vlad says as he walks around me.

Gabriel lifts his head up. "Serenity listen to me it's just a trick he wants you for himself" he yells.

"If I agree will you let him free?" I ask Vlad

"Of course my dear but you can never return to him." Vlad explains to me.

I can't bare to see Gabriel get hurt. I drop the basket and go to Vlad. "Then I am yours" I tell him as he smiles at me.

"Release him" Vlad orders as he grabs my hand and takes me away from Gabriel.

"NO!" I hear Gabriel yell our way.

~PRESENT~

"A year later I murdered Dracula myself. You were never found they say he killed you but since you were immortal you did not die but left to find me again. Those are the only memories I remember from that time. I do remember the wedding night though that is for another time." Van Helsing says with a smile on his face..

_**Note From The Author:**_

_**I can not tell you how much fun I have writing this. I think this is one of my best stories and I just wanted to so thank you again to all the people who like this story. I love to hear from you guys so please review it. **_

_**Also If you Like This Story Please At Least Have A Look At:**_

_**"Princess's Fate"**_

_**Thank You All So Much!**_


	11. Explanation

Scarlet Empress thank you for your very helpful comments I will edit the chapter for the POV's.

First off just to let everyone know although Serenity did wake up next to Dracula un clothed he did not sleep with her. He does mention this is one part in the story saying he should have defiled her when he had the chance therefore making Van Helsing the first to sleep with her. So really she has actually been with Van Helsing twice.

When Van Helsing tells her to show where Dracula touched her to replace the memories. At this point Serenity stil believes that she slept with Dracula.

The next morning when they are caught by Carl is when Van Helsing tells him they have not clothes on therefore acknowledges they did sleep together.

I will go back and re edit the 2nd flash back to include the POV's of both Van Helsing and Serenity. The reason there are two POV's is because this is Van Helsing telling what he remembers to Serenity and she starts to remember. Once she remembers that is when her POV takes over.

Reminder the flashback ended because as he said that was all he could remember. Just a note Van Helsing does not have all of his memories either as stated in the movie.

There will be another chapter in which the memory with Serenity remembering her time with Dracula. Probably the chapter coming up next.

The reason Serenity trusts Van Helsing more is because she feels a true connection with him. After all he was the one that made a deal to make her Immortal.

The repeat in the back flash is actually on purpose. This is when their past selves come through somewhat. This allows them to feel more comfortable with one another.

If I have confused anyone I am truly sorry, please tell me your questions in the review and I will do my best to answer them.

There will be at least two more twists in the story and I hope that all of you continue to read to find out what they are.

Once again Thank you so much! Especially Scarlet Empress.


	12. Chapter 11

I looked out the window in the carriage. At first all the memories were a little hard to comprehend. I mean I lived in Egypt on life then somehow disappeared to Romania? How in the world is that even possible? The only explanation I have for this is what Carl told me. Someone from the order would give me a new identity and new memories. I would like to know how they did that.

I looked at the sky and I could see there was a storm coming. As I started to fall asleep my mind released more memories. Some that a part of me wished I would have never remembered.

As my eyes closed a new world formed around me.

~Flashback~

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a castle not just any castle though I knew this was Dracula's castle. I stand up and look around as I hear the door open.

"My dear Serenity, a very brave and clever choice you made today. If not for you poor Gabriel would be with his maker as we speak." He tells me as he goes over to a chair.

"Do not think that since I came here that I will do whatever you want! I am not your bride I am a prisoner!" I yell at him but still keep my distance.

"If you were my prisoner trust me my dear you would be in the dungeons not in a room. This is your home now and you are never allowed to leaves the grounds. If I do catch you leaving the grounds then I will make sure you will never see you beloved Gabriel again!" he hisses at me as he rises from the chair.

"Don't you have a wife? Someone who bare stands your presence for long periods of time?" I ask him with as much sarcasm as I can muster up.

"She is none of your concern. You can either take my hospitality, live a good life or you can die and kill your husband right along with you!" he yells at me as he exits the room.

I turn back to the bed and throw myself upon it. Never again will I see him. My husband my friend and the only man who truly cares about me. I begin to cry as I think of him. There is no way he can save me now even if he tried he would be killed. I then hear a slow creaking noise. I look around and see the bookcase in my room open up and a woman come out of it.

"Hello Serenity." The woman says with a kind voice.

I look at her confused who she is and what she is doing here. I stand up and walk a little closer to her.

"Oh forgive me, where are my manners? I am Adela. I am the count's wife." She tells me.

I can't help but be a little shocked. Why did she come to see me? Is she going to hurt me? I panic and put distance between myself and her.

"I am not going to hurt you Serenity, I know you are here against your own will. I can imagine that you miss your husband as well. Am I correct? What did he say to get you here?" she asks me as the gets closer.

"He told me he would kill my husband if I did not come." I tell her trying to find a way out of the room.

"His cold harsh side, if you were patient and got to know him you would see he is quite kind." She tells me as she sits on my bed.

"Kind? The man took my husband and had one of his men hold knife to his throat and threatened his life if I did not come here? Forgive me but I find that anything but kind." I tell her is distress.

"Please calm down, I understand. I was brought here against my will as well only I was forced to marry him. Please give him a chance just get to know him." She begs me in a way.

"I do not want to get to know him! I want to return home to my husband!" I tell her as I begin to cry.

"He will get tired of you as he has all the others. Then he will release you back to your husband." She tells me as she looks down at the bed.

"What will he do to me that will eventually make him grow tired of me?" I ask her as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"He will take you to his chambers and he will do things only a husband and wife should do. I will make you a promise though Serenity you seem to be faithful to your husband. I will try and distract him and keep you away from him as much as I can." She tells me.

"Why would you do that? You don't even know me." I tell her.

"I would like to have someone to talk to as well, you will become my friend and that will make him loose interest in you faster." She says she stands and walks out of the room.

Adela kept to her word the best she could. As soon as she awoke in the morning she would call for me and we would go somewhere to keep our distance from Dracula. I slowly did become friends with her when she told me of her condition.

"I was born weak, I am not only weak but also anemic is what the doctors call it. Not a lot of blood flowing through my veins." She says as she makes the saddest face I had ever seen.

"Why is that such a problem? You just have to be careful don't you?" I ask her feeling sorry for her.

"I cannot bare any children either, I gather that is why all the women are here. He plans to have a child with one of them and call it ours. I could not live with that Serenity I just could not!" she yells weakly.

"I truly am sorry Adela, I wish I could help you." I tell her as I put my arms around her and hug her.

Weeks passed and Adela was strong one week but sick the next. I felt so bad for her but I also wondered about Gabriel. Was he safe? All the questions I asked they were never answered.

I hid in the library most days, Dracula usually did not come in there so I felt safe. Today that all changed.

I heard the door open and I immediately rose from my seat and looked around. I didn't see anyone as I walked forward and hit right into someone. I look up and there stands Dracula.

"Hello my dear." Dracula says.

I try to move backwards but he grabs my arm.

"Trying to hide from me my darling?" he asks me.

"Of course not, I was just reading." I tell him as I put the book down.

"You have avoided me very well Serenity but you will no longer do this." He tells me as he grabs me and pulls my body to make contact with his.

"Do not fear me my dear. Our life together has not been bad so far and now I will spend what moments I can with you." He tells me as he looks at my lips.

"Why me? There are other women who I am sure would love to have the pleasure of your company." I tell him as I step back breaking his hold but also falling into a statue and cutting my head.

I stand up and Dracula comes to me and looks where my cut should be. He finds blood but nothing else.

"You are fine my dear." He tells me with an intrigued look on his face.

"Forgive me, I am not use to someone being that close to me." I tell him as I am backed into a corner by him.

"Do you think that I do not know you have been talking to Adela? It seems she now thinks of you as a good friend and confidant." He tells me as he takes me by the chin.

I gulp as I am forced to look up at him.

"What has she told you?" he demands of me.

I remember what I once told Adela, I would never tell her husband what we spoke of no matter what.

"She tells me of her life before she was here, nothing more." I lie to him.

"You know nothing of my wife." He tells me as he looks me in the eyes.

"I never said that I did, you are the only that implied that I did." I tell him as I pull my chin away.

He pushes me against the wall in a rush.

"Why Serenity? As you said I could have any woman yet the woman who refuses me is the one I wish to conquer." He says as he pulls my face forward and kisses me.

I give in remembering what Adela told me of him getting bored with me. I did kiss him back that I admit but I only thought of Gabriel when I did. I suppose that is why I cried when we kissed.

He took me that night but I fought him most of the time.

The next morning I quickly dressed and ran out of his room and into mine in tears.

How could I do that? I made a vow that Gabriel would be the only one and I just broke it. I throw myself on the bed and continue to cry as I hear someone walk in behind me.

"He took you last night didn't he?" Adela asks me.

I couldn't even look at her face I just kept crying as she came to my side.

"I am so sorry I kept you away from him as long as I could but he craves you more than any of the other women he has brought here." She tells me as I slowly look up at her.

"It is not your fault." I tell her.

"Oh but it is, you will no longer be able to resist him. After you have been with him once he then has power of you. Do forgive me Serenity." She tells me as I just look at her confused.

Later that day I began to understand what she meant. Every time even in passing I could not help but make eye contact with Dracula. Even as I try to fight myself but nothing seems to work. It seems he has casted a spell on me.

If I walk the halls at night and hear him with another woman I begin to grow jealous and feel rage building up in my blood. What is going on? What is the matter with me? I run away from the room as fast as I can. I go to the chapel and begin to pray.

"Please forgive me God, I have truly sinned I fear I no longer have control of myself. I vowed my body and soul to Gabriel but my body has been tainted and my soul wishes to abandon my body." I pray and bow my head.

Day's pass, Adela and I try to keep me as far a distance as possible but neither of us can leave the grounds of the castle. I watch as my friend grows weaker and weaker. I feel helpless for there is nothing I can do to help or even comfort her.

I stand by her surprised she continues to be my friend after I shared a bed with her husband. She never give me any guilt nothing but a friendly smile and laugh as we talk about anything. I would do anything to help my friend.

"I cannot even stand for him to touch me now Serenity, it is as if my husband is no more for the last time he made love to me there were bruises all over my body. I believe that is another reason he has so many women. Just to keep his urge under control." She tells me as she sits on the ground.

"No child, no love I fear he will kill me the minute he gets a chance that way he can marry one of you. I believe if I died that you would take my place even if you did not want to." She continues as she looks out to the horizon.

"I will not let him hurt you I promise Adela. I will defend you my friend no matter the cost." I tell her as I sit beside her.

Then it happened, late one stormy night. I was walking the halls as I did since I could no longer sleep for fear he would come in and touch me again. As I walked past Adela's door I heard a loud blood curdling scream. I ran into the room to find Dracula holding Adela in his arms with his blade in her chest.

"NO!" I yell as loud as I can and run to her. I push Dracula away and he goes flying back as I hold my friend and begin to cry. "Why did you hurt her?!" I yell at him as I look down and see her dress quickly becoming black. "She did nothing but love you!" I keep yelling.

Dracula picks himself back up and draws his dagger and walks to me. Here comes my death at least now God can judge me and keep me safe.

I raise my hand as he lowers his dagger. I feel only a slight bit of pain as I open my eyes and see him removing his blade from Adela.

I quickly look at my hand and see that he cut it with his dagger and I am bleeding.

He then grabs my injured hand and places it on Adela's wound. I look up at him and see nothing but a mad man.

"What do you think you are doing?!" I yell at him in protest.

I look down and somehow Adela revives. I look at him confused as he removes my hand and both of us are healed.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed as he looks at me. "You my dear Serenity are my secret weapon now, I will never die with you at my side!" He yells

"I will never be at your side and I will gladly rejoice the day that you die!" I scream at him.

He comes to me and takes me hand and helps me off the ground.

"That is what your head tells you but the spell I have cast on your heart is sure to tell you to love me." He says ignoring Adela still on the ground.

"Tell me Serenity do you still think Gabriel will still come to save you?! He is dead I killed him myself to make sure he could no longer have you!" he asks me with an evil laugh.

I turn away from him and run out of the door as fast as I can. I ignore his rules and mount a horse and ride into the woods where I remembered Gabriel lived. As I come upon the house I see flames rising from it.

"Oh dear god no!" I yell as I kick the horse to go faster.

I stop the horse in front of the house. "GABRIEL!" I cry out into the night.

I hear horses behind me as I hung my head in defeat. He did what he said he would. Dracula killed Gabriel.

I turn the horse around when I see Dracula ride up. "Quite fast you are Serenity. Looking for someone? Perhaps him?" Dracula says as one of his men come forward with Gabriel.

I could clearly see that he had been beaten. He was bruised all over. My heart cried out to him and I knew what I had to do then. If I could not be with him then I would not be at all.

"Did you forget our arrangement my dear?" Dracula asks me as he dismounts his horse and walks to me. "Come back and he will live." He tells me.

"But I will not." I tell him as I grab his dagger and point it and back away from him.

"Serenity you know I will just be healed and that you will receive a harsh punishment." He tells me.

I turn the blade on myself right above my heart. "Not everything is about you." I tell him.

"SERENITY NO!" I hear Gabriel yell to me.

"My love never died for Gabriel and it never will even if I do. I will not be you weapon nor your love." I say as I plunge the dagger deep inside my heart and I fall to the ground.

VAN HELSING POV

Right there before my eyes she took her own life. She told me I know she did love never dies. I watched as her body fell to the ground. I tried to break free from the men holding me but Dracula went and picked up her body and held her chest to his ear and looked back at his men with disappointment and worry in his eyes.

"NO!" I yell to the heavens.

"Drop him, he is no use to us now. Lucky she saved my bride now Serenity's blood flows through Adela." Dracula says as he mounts his horse.

The men drop me and I slowly crawl to Serenity's body. I hold her close to me as I remove the dagger and throw it aside.

"Serenity I am so sorry please forgive me my love." I tell her as I hold her close to me.

The thunder roars and lightning lights the sky. Rain begins to poor onto her now lifeless body. I hold her chest close to my ear. No heart beat and the warmth of her skin is slowly disappearing.

"NO!" I continue to yell as I hold her and just rock.

The rain continues as lightning reflects off the blade of the dagger.

"He took you from me Serenity, I shall send him to tell." I tell her as I lay her body on the ground and cross her arms. "I will return my love and give you a proper burial."

I get on her horse and ride back to Dracula's castle. I sneak inside and start to look around.

ADELA'S POV

I know something is wrong, she just rode off even against his warning. He is going to kill her I know it. I run up the stairs to the roof of the castle and look out into the field as I see Dracula approaching without Serenity.

My worst fear was confirmed, she was gone. He killed her I just know he did.

I turn away when just a few minutes later as I am joined by Dracula.

"My love why are you here?" he asks me as lightning lights the sky.

"You killed her didn't you?!" I yell accusing him of the crime.

"Serenity took her own life, ask any of my men." He yells back at me defending himself.

"She was right about you, she was right all along." I tell her as I reach the edge of the tower.

"What are you doing Adela?" he asks me.

"You were going to use her as a weapon and she told you no so you killed her but the almighty Dracula had another plan just in case of that very thing. Me. You knew that she would heal me and my blood would become like hers. I loved you once but no longer." I tell him as I turn around and jump from the tower to my death.

"ADELA!" he yells out.

DRACULA'S POV

I have lost two of the women I held dearest to me. They both took their own lives right before my eyes. I hear the door open I turn around to see Gabriel.

"It does not surprise me to see you hear Gabriel. You will not even give me time to morn my wife?" I ask him.

"Serenity was not your wife." He tells me simply.

"I know that be she was friends was with my wife. I just watched her leap from this very roof." I tell him as we look around.

"Then you and I both fight in anger!" Gabriel says as he lifts the dagger and a sword.

I continued to fight Gabriel with my own sword until dawn when he brought me to my knees. "Go ahead Gabriel send me to hell." I tell him as I look up at him.

"I am not the one to judge I will let god do that." He tells me as he runs me through with his sword.

VAN HELSING POV

It is done, finally by my own hands Dracula has been killed and lays before me. Blood now stains the floor from his body. I throw the sword down as I make my wake back down to the horse.

I ride back into the woods where I left Serenity's body. I get off the horse and begin to look around. She isn't here. Her body is gone. I look in the middle and there is her blood but nothing else.

I look about the woods and she is nowhere to be seen. A part of me has hope that she will return to me. I will wait for as long I have to I will have her in my arms again.

I mount the horse and ride off to find her.

~Present~

I open my eyes as Van Helsing shakes me awake. I feel water on my face. I touch my cheek. Its tears, real tears it wasn't a dream it was a memory.

"Are you alright?" Van Helsing asks me.

"I remember" I tell him. "I remember everything about Romania."


	13. Chapter 13

The carriage began to pick up pace as we traveled along the dirt road. We started to look around to understand what was going on.

Carl looked outside then quickly brought his head inside the carriage.

"We have a problem Van Helsing." Carl says as he points to the window.

As Van Helsing and I are about to look outside the door is ripped from the carriage.

"Looks like he has found new brides." Van Helsing says as he tries to climb out of the carriage and to the driver's seat.

"Get the girl!" one of the brides say.

"I think they mean you Serenity." Carl tells her.

I roll my eyes. "I am the only girl here Carl who else would they be talking about?!" I yell over the noise of the fighting above.

I draw my sword to try and defend myself and Carl. One bride flies right in front of the door and looks me in the eye.

"The master has plans for you Serenity." The bride says with a wicked grin.

"So do I! To send him back to hell where he came from!" I yell back at the bride as I fling my sword forward but she catches it.

"Not so fast Princess." The bride says as she pulls the sword and myself out of the carriage and fly up into the sky.

"Van Helsing they have Serenity!" Carl yells up to him.

"I have her!" the bride yells out to the two others.

Three brides, he has all the power he needs now. I look down and see that even if I tried to escape it would be a dangerous fall to the ground. I look up at the winged brides and cringe at the sight of them.

Van Helsing quickly acts as Carl throws his a gun but making sure it is not the one with special bullets. He quickly takes aim and shoots the bride holding me in the knee and she releases me.

I begin to plummet to the ground my feet and arms flying everywhere. I look down and the ground is getting closer and closer. I close my eyes in fear when I feel something push me against the wind and we fall to the ground.

I look around and see the brides are coming back for me.

"Serenity come get the bow and arrow!" he yells to me.

I look down and see Van Helsing slowly picking himself up. Quickly I run back to the carriage with the brides trying to snatch me again when I finally reach it. Carl hands me a bow and one arrow.

"Make it count." He tells me as he looks down.

I throw the bow down and run back into the grass and just as I thought one of the brides come to the ground as I hide the arrow behind my back. The bride then transforms into her human form.

"Hello Serenity, after all I have heard about you I was expecting a bit more but the master has his reasons." She tells me as she walks closer and closer.

I stand still waiting for my moment to strike.

"He knows all about you Princess. Years of searching and your true history was revealed." The bride says as she lunges at me.

Out of instinct my arm with the arrow comes forward and plunges into her heart. She looks up at me in shock.

"He knows nothing about me!" I yell at her as I push her to the ground and slowly starts to shake.

"Alenea!" one of the other brides yell as they fly off.

I walk over to her and look her in the eyes.

"He won't stop, he will get you" she says as her body turns to ash.

I watch as I am joined by Van Helsing and Carl. They look at the bride who has now turned to a pile of ashes.

"Well at least we know that it works. Hopefully enough to kill Dracula." Carl says as he picks up the arrow.

"We are close, this time we need to be aware of our surroundings." Van Helsing says as he and Carl start to walk back to the carriage as I continue to look at the ashes of the former bride.

Her last words circle in my head. She was telling the truth, after all this time he still hadn't stopped looking for me. How did he know I was still alive though?

"Serenity" Van Helsing calls out to me and I look over at him and start walking back to the carriage.

The rest of the ride I stayed silent as Carl and Van Helsing planned their attack. I can't help but wonder after thousands of years I only have three live to remember. Can that be right?

The carriage suddenly stops and we look out to see Dracula's castle.

We walk in as a team but are somehow separated by the walls.

On one side Van Heling, the other Carl and then behind the last wall myself.

I quickly draw my sword to get prepared for what was going on. I look around and see that two of the walls surrounding me were mirrors.

"Do you remember what you looked like in Romania?" I hear a voice ask me. I know its Dracula. I can hear him but I can't see him.

"Still keeping silent?" he says as his voice echoes in the room as he steps out of one of the mirrors. "Then let me refresh your memory Serenity."

"I do not need my memory refreshed! You are nothing but a monster! I remember everything. I remember you stabbing your wife to see if your theory about me was right!" I yell at him as I back up.

"Serenity have they corrupted you so much?" He asks me as he walks around the room with his arms behind his back.

"I have seen the truth, my memories finally returned to me!" I yell at him keeping my sword in front of me.

"You have remembered what they wanted you to remember!" he yells as me as he grabs my sword and throws it to the side.

I look at him as his face scares the heck out of me.

"Do you really think those are your true memories? If so please continue I would like to know what other non-sense they put in your head." He says as he backs away.

"You had many women in your house because of your wife's condition she could not have children therefore you tried to have one with another woman and claim it was yours and your wife's." I tell him as I regained my composure.

"Adela, my wife was a wonderful beautiful woman. It is true she did have a condition where she should not have had children. I had one other woman in my house and that was you!" he yells as he walks forward to me.

"You, she said she couldn't not shouldn't" I tell him confused.

"They are tricking you Serenity. Listen to me Adela and yourself were true friends even before you met Gabriel. You were her very own cousin. You were the one she went to for anything! The day she found out she was with child she told you first!" he says as he lowers his head.

"I don't understand, I don't remember any of that. I met her when I was brought to the castle." I yell in protest.

"Do you really believe that? Does not some part of you wish to know the truth?" he asks as he pins me up against a wall.

Slowly I start to feel it again. His eyes look into mine and my body starts to lose control again as my mind begins to question its own memories.

"I have something that will tell you the truth, all you need to do is follow me." He tells me as he keeps eye contact with me.

I reluctantly follow him almost as if I am in a trance.

We walk into another rather large room where there is a small bed and beside the bed is a tray with a needle on it.

"Lay down upon the bed." He commands me.

I do as I am told and lay up on the bed.

"Close your eyes and I will have all of your memories your true memories return to you." He tells me.

I fight against his trance. "How can I trust you? Everyone has said they will release my true memories and they all have lied what makes you any different." I yell up at him.

"Nothing, let the serum take effect then judge it yourself." He tells me as I reluctantly close my eyes and I feel him stick me with the needle.

I can feel it flowing through my veins. My eyes begin to twitch then open and I see myself in a large room with little beds all around me. I see people walking my way but they don't seem to see me. They walk right through me as they continue to talk. I follow them as they stop at a bed and I look down and see Gabriel in the bed.

"Gabriel Van Helsing, he is the one that we have paired with that girl over there since Ancient Egypt." The man says as he point to another bed.

"What do they do together?" the other man asks.

"Well lets just say they have taken down some very wicked people in this world." The first man says as he looks at a piece of paper in his hand.

"You never let them do it on their own? They are forced together?" the second man asks.

"Well you see this man we believe to be Gabriel the angel who has come to earth and we needed to find a suitable match for him and we found one. Who better than the last daughter of Eve?" the man says with a smile.

"So in every lifetime they have been together? Never with anyone else?" the second man asked.

"Thomas, it is complicated. In one lifetime she did give us a lot of trouble since she kept someone quite evil safe. Of course when that life was over we gave her new memories so she remembers nothing of it." The first man replies.

"Isn't that taking away their free will sir?" Thomas asks the man.

"They are immortals. They will do what we tell them when we tell them." The man says as they walk over to the other bed.

I look down and there I am. Well at least my body I suppose.

"Who was the person she tried to protect?" Thomas asked.

"Dracula but as I said those memories are long gone now." The man said.

I close my eyes quickly hoping to wake up but when I open them I am in a room with crying and people yelling. I turn around and see a woman in a bed and it looks like she is giving birth. I look around the room trying to understand the reason I am here when the door bursts open and I can only guess my past self comes flying to the woman's side.

"I am here now cousin" my past self says the answer.

I look at shock and see the woman is Adela and Dracula is over on the other side of her.

"Promise me something Serenity please promise me." Adela tells my past self.

"Anything cousin I promise it will be done." My past answers.

"Keep my family safe, do not let anyone hurt them especially the child." Adela says.

I was as my past self as she nodded in agreement.

Time fast forwards as the baby is born but is but in fact a still born and Adela dies. My old self and Dracula weep at the sight. The time goes by faster and faster until I am in a field again. I look around and see my old self with Dracula I guess just casually speaking to him when they move a little to the side and I see a gravestone. They were morning together.

Van Helsing POV

After being trapped with one of the bride's and nearly being bitten I make my way out of the room and down a long hallway where I find a door half way open. Without a second though I step inside and there on a bed is Serenity.

"Hello Gabriel." Dracula says as I walk forward to Serenity.

"You killed her." I yell at him.

"I did not kill her, how can you truly kill someone who has not died?" he asks me as he walks to the other side of Serenity.

"What have you done to her then?" I ask him.

"Revealed to her what the order would not. The only truth about her and about you." He tells me as he looks down at her.

"You're lying this is just another attempt to win her. What lies will she know now Dracula?" I yell at him.

"Why should I lie to her? What do I have to loose even if you send me to hell will I not return at a later time and all of this happen will happen yet again! Do you think I do not grow tired of being stuck here? I have immortality just as you and Serenity and this is my hell!" he yells at me.

"Think carefully Gabriel, she has been alive thousands of years but the order as you call them has only documented there of her lives? Does that not strike you as odd?" he asks.

Serenity's body starts to shake and her body seems to start convulsing.

"What is happening to her?" I yell at him.

"I do not know, she is trying to fight off the serum but it seems to be winning." He tells me.

"Then stop it! Bring her back!" I yell at him at the top of my voice.

"Or what Van Helsing you will kill me…again?" Dracula says.

SERENITY POV

I have watched most of my memories from Romania. I have seen that when I was a child I was a cousin and friend of Adela. I was not aware at this time that I had powers or else I know I would have used them to save her from death. I watch her burial and I watched Dracula be consumed by darkness.

Gabriel the one I was married to changed from out of nowhere. As if someone had just pushed a button and everything about him changed. I watch as he and Dracula went from friends to bitter enemies.

I kept to my promise, as Gabriel went to kill Dracula I stepped forward. I remember my time with my cousin. I saw myself get run through by husband's sword and his eyes showed no mercy. I fell from his sword upon the ground and watched as he killed Dracula then disappeared. As my past self lay there I walked over and looked and saw a strange them. Dracula was holding my past selves hand.

Flash back to the room with all of the beds.

"So those were her true memories of Romania? She fell out of love with Gabriel when he changed because of us then fell in love with Dracula?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, she was odd then. After all her memories from Egypt have not been tampered with at all. After that they were brought here until Dracula rose again. It happens every time though. When we have Gabriel change and kill Dracula Serenity always interferes. Stupid girl if you ask me." The man says with a smile.

I open my eyes and I am back in the castle with both Van Helsing and Dracula looking down at me.

"Serenity are you alright?" Van Helsing asks me as he helps me sit up.

"If she were not alright she would not be alive Gabriel" Dracula said as he walked to the fireplace.

"Serenity speak to me." Van Helsing shouts at me.

"You killed me, I kept to my promise and you killed me." I tell him.

Dracula looks back at me surprised by my words.

"Serenity it was all a lie. He did this just to break us apart. He is evil and you know it." Van Helsing tells me.

"My first ancestor was tempted by evil as well wasn't she Carl?" I ask as he walks in the door.

"Carl what is she talking about?" Van Helsing asks him.

"Eve, Serenity is the last direct descendant of Eve. That is why she was perfect for you. She was perfect except for a few flaws so the order put you together." Carl tell him. "She kept messing up though no matter what we did she would always protect him!"

We all look over at Dracula.

"You still crave a child so badly that you made the worst deal of all, your soul for immortality to have one." I say as I rise from the bed and stand on my feet.

Dracula turns back to us.

"I am evil as people say, I take women and make them my brides and I do not regret any of that. That life you remember was long ago as people say times have changed as have I" he says with a wicked grin.

Van Helsing takes out his gun and points it at Dracula.

"Have you not tried that before? Serenity take the gun from Van Helsing." Dracula says.

I turn and without a second thought I kick Van Helsing in the stomach and his gun falls to him hand.

"Serenity!" Carl yells out.

I look at him confused.

"He killed you Serenity! He killed you because you fell out of love with him and laid with another. He ran his sword right through your body!'' Dracula says as he takes my hand and starts to pull me to him.

"Who truly is evil? The man you sacrificed yourself for or the man who ran you through?" Dracula asks.

Van Helsing returns to his feet.

"I never killed myself?" I ask.

"No, that was a memory we gave you." Carl admits.

"They all wanted you to forget your past, they used you as a weapon and when they didn't need you they held you captive!'' Dracula screams as we reach the fireplace.

"It all started with you though, whatever you did to her then scarred her for all eternity." Carl yells out.

"I did nothing, she was more in love with me than she ever was Gabriel." He says as he takes a dagger and hand it to Serenity.

"Now it is your turn Serenity, end Van Helsing as he had ended you." He tells me as he pushes me forward.

I feel my feet move against my will as I stand before Van Helsing.

"Serenity you know I love you remember, please remember Egypt remember what we had." Van Helsing tells me as he holds me still.

I raise the dagger up higher and higher.

Van Hesling takes off his coat and takes ahold of my hand with the dagger and point it at his heart.

"Then hit here for this is where our memories and our love lies." Van Helsing tells me.

The dagger comes down and Van Helsing closes his eyes when everyone hears a gunshot go off. Van Helsing opens his eyes to see the dagger cut other arm that just shot Dracula.

Dracula looks at us stunned. "You broke your promise. Adela would hate who you have become." He says as he slinks to the floor.

I walk over to him and look down upon him.

"No she would hate you for the monster you are. Now go to tell and never speak her name again." I tell him as I aim the gun at his heart.

"You dare killed a man you once loved?" he says as he looks up at me.

"Just as you said this is only temporary and we will see each other and do this all over again." I tell him as I shoot him in the heart and he falls to the ground.

"Van Helsing she killed him." Carl says with a stutter.

"Something tells me this wasn't the first time." Van Helsing says.

"Don't ever do this to us again Carl, we are not weapons nor are we anyone's toys. Go back to the order and tell them we are gone dead or make something up. When Dracula comes back which I am sure he will we will fight him just as we have before this time without being a puppet." I tell him as I turn around. "God gave us free will for a reason so don't even dare try to take it from us."

Van Helsing puts his coat and hat back on as I walk to his side.

"Until we find a way to destroy him for good we will keep fighting him." I tell him

"You are two are going to just disappear? Just like that? What if you a needed for something else?" Carl asks with worry.

"Well then we will be there maybe? I think we deserve a much needed time off. To reconnect." Van Helsing says as he looks at me. "To relearn out truths." Van Helsing says.

We walk out of the room together leaving Carl behind with Dracula's body which I am sure he burned in the fireplace.

~ROME~

Carl's POV

They left me there, they didn't want this life from the beginning and now they were on their own. I knew they wanted to know about their pasts but could they handle it? I walked through the hall of records as I pulled Van Helsing and Serenity's boxes of files. 12 for Serenity and 13 for Van Helsing. All of their lives had been documented but we only showed them what we wanted them to know. It wasn't fair I knew they had the right to know.

I walked to grab something to open the boxes with a small knife was laying on a nearby table. I opened the first two boxes that were paired together that were labeled "EGYPT".

Inside there was a file and some clothes with Serenity's things, inside Van Helsings was a file and a single gold bracelet. Everything they knew about Egypt was true.

As I looked down at the boxes and their labels it read as so ROME, ITALY, ROMANIA, SCOTLAND, GREECE, TROY. They had lived all of these lives together. In each life they were together except for the beginning of this one. Serenity was brought back after Anna died so that Van Helsing would continue to fight for us.

I hear a knock at the door and I go to answer it. I look down at the floor disappointed that I didn't have the courage to tell them the truth. I open the door and there is no one there. I walk out to the hall and look around. No one in sight. I shrug it off and walk back inside. I walk back to the table and find it empty and a small note on it.

I run over and pick up the note and read it. "We'll be around. – Van Helsing &amp; Serenity". I look up with a smile. "At least they will still fight on the good side." I say as I go blow the candle out and walk out of the room and lock it.

_**Is this the end? At least for now it is. I will write and epilogue to it and maybe it will continue with their other adventures. I will also probably post a few "Reports"**_** the order decided to hide from their past lives for those who are interested. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. Please don't forget to read my other stories as I come up with them. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask and I will answer them the best I can. Once again thank you all!**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Thirteen Years Later

I knew my memories would never fully return to me no matter how bad I wanted them to. Now it was just me and Gabriel.

Every now and then we would remember something and the boxes we stole from the order just had a file and some clothing but no serum with memories in it.

As I remember what Dracula did showing me my memories I still wonder why? He knew I was in love with Gabriel so why risk me killing him?

I walked through the town on a cold dark night, this time alone. Gabriel went back to the order and they would give us things to as they said "Look out for". Rome was an odd place since I had once lived here in a previous life.

The only thing I got out of the box labeled "ROME" was a dress and a bracelet. I keep walking to clear my head when I hear foot steps behind me.

I dart into an alley to try and hide from whatever is coming my way and after a few moment I hear it pass. I slowly walk forward and look to the corner and see no one.

Then I feel someone grab my face and pull me forward and I see a cloaked figure. The figure pulls me and kisses me. I know this kiss, I know this scent. I pull down the hood and see Dracula standing before me.

"Serenity, you look surprised to see me." He says with an evil grin.

"Thirteen years? That was all it took you really?" I ask him sarcastically.

"Missed me? Does your body still long for my touch?" he asks me as he circle me.

"When are you ever going to give that up? I don't long for your touch." I tell him as I watch him.

"Then why have you not tried to kill me yet?" he asks as he stops in front of me.

"I still wonder why?" I ask him.

"Why what?" he asks.

"Why did you show me what they did to me? You knew I would remain loyal to Gabriel didn't you?" I ask him.

"Each lifetime is different my dear. I will always remember ours after all Adela will be joining us very soon." He tells me with a laugh.

"How? She died giving birth? That would take a miracle." I says as I back away.

"To put things simple, you are being punished as well, through your bloodline remember the big mistake your ancestor made?" he asks as he grabs my arm.

"The same blood that made the decision to bite that apple runs through your veins. You mind will allow you to remember with so much influence then your imagination fills in the blank spaces." He says as he pulls me close to him.

"I believe you will like your new role" he says moving his hands over the spot on my neck where he was supposed to have bit me.

He turns me around and we are face to face.

"I don't care how many years or lifetimes it takes you will be mine." He hisses at me.

"Here we go again…" I tell myself as I look into his icy blue eyes.


End file.
